Tales of Chi Chi
by FireCracker7
Summary: Chi Chi has one problem with her marriage. Vegeta!
1. Chi Chi's Rage

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore)  
Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/V

A/U -Hell hath no fury...

Chi Chi's Rage

I paid the investigator well.  
(It was worth every penny)  
Years of my life invested (all for nothing)  
What can I tell our sons?  
(and not disgust them)  
I've suspected all along (but could prove nothing)  
Strange disappearances and odd excuses (do I look like a fool)  
Lousy saiyan coward (chickenshit warrior)  
You can face Cell down (but not me)  
No more tears (rage burns me now)  
Cretin! Too scared to confess (but not too scared to stop)  
I found out the hard way (from Bulma, of all people)  
She knew for a long time (and kept it quiet)  
Maybe I should finish her, too (make it a family affair)  
Bringing me false kisses (my pride is hurt)  
Fake smiles and love (Two faced saiyan dog)  
My heart pounds (as I make the decision)  
I follow the lead given (to a hotel downtown)  
I check with the desk clerk (You check in as 'Smith)  
How original (I'm a 'Smith' too)  
I head to your room (the world turns red)  
The door is unlocked (a costly mistake)  
I know what I'll see (and still am not prepared)  
I turn to stone at the sight (Hot monkey love)  
You'll pay for this humiliation (a fatal mistake)  
I call you out (your expressions are priceless)  
I raise my .45 (you shout for me to stop)  
Who gives a damn what you say?  
(you're dead meat, mister)  
I cock the trigger (You stare in fear)  
Mighty saiyans, scared of an earth woman (I love the feeling)  
You try to explain (I warn you to lie still)  
Vegeta pleads his case (beg me, sucker)  
I'm feeling generous (I'll allow one last kiss)  
Before I blow you away (and laugh as you die)  
I see your panic (you grab each other)  
Die in each other's arms?  
(How romantic. How pathetic)  
I pull the trigger (bye bye, now)  
My shot goes off (blows a crater in the bed)  
But you're gone in a flash (damn that instant transmission)  
I blow the smoke from my gun (you were lucky this time)  
But I'll be around (you have to show up sometime)  
And when you do (I'll finish the job)  
First things first (I'll go see Bulma!)

THE END 


	2. Busted!

submission author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing Goku/Vegeta

A/U -A permanent cure for Saiyan fever. Based on Chi Chi's Rage.

Busted!

"Thank you, Mr. Henderson."

The elderly gentleman shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Son. I've been in this buisness nearly thirty years, and it never gets easier. Investigative work always strips personal lives bare."

Chi Chi stared sightlessly at photographs splayed across the kitchen table. She swore under her breath.

"The bastard..."

A hand took hers gently. "Such a lovely young woman. I don't know your entire situation, but I truly regret this."

Chi Chi took a deep breath. "Have you ever...found any aspects of your job repulsive?"

Henderson nearly laughed, pulling his salt and pepper goatee. "Only what I discover. When you told me your suspicions, quite frankly I was shocked. My kids follow the tournament series, and your husband is well known to them."

Chi Chi shuddered, covering her eyes against another round of tears. "I want to kill him...I couldn't believe my suspicions at first, they seemed too farfetched."

The deepset grey eyes were filled with compassion. "Photographs don't lie."

"No" the petite woman shook with rage. "Only husbands!" she snarled.

****

Clothes were scattered about the posh hotel room, littered carelessly by both occupants. A huge bed creaked and groaned from sexual fury. Two figures sweated and heaved in the dim light, a twisted tangle of arms and legs pounding each other into submission. Tails slapped wet flesh, strapping trails of fire that stoked the lovers to greater heights of frenzy. Harder and harder the saiyans pushed, driving each other to ecstacy even as the bed struck the wall...

Chi Chi calmy packed her purse. Tears had been replaced by cold resolve. She sent Gohan to a friend's house and wordlessly headed for her destination downtown.

_You'll pay for this, hiretsukan..._

****

The lovers soft kissed, stroking each other tenderly after their erotic explosion. Whispers and soft promises were exchanged. Laughter laced their conversation as they cuddled in pillow talk. Expensive wine was shared from the same goblet.

But soon the blood burned again, as saiyan nature never abated for long. Conversation became foreplay, caresses became bites. Soft words turned to purrs and snarls. The silent bed moved once more.

****

"Ma'am, I tell you there's no one at this hotel by that name!"

"I don't care what you say. I know my husband is here!" Chi Chi yelled at the reservation desk. A small crowd gathered in curiosity at the shouting match.

The tall attendant turned his hooked nose high in the air. "Really, madam. This is a posh establishment. We don't want any trouble here."

Chi Chi smirked. "Who said anything about trouble? I'm supposed to be meeting my husband here. Now are you certain there's no one here named Goku?"

Thin lips quivered in indecision. "I...am not authorized to give out information..."

Chi Chi pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to him. The man covered his eyes and took it.

"But in this case I'll make an exception. Room 1134."

Chi Chi laughed smugly. "Top floor, eh?"

The receptionist tucked the money away as he looked about. "The luxury suite. Would you like a key, madam?"

Chi Chi brightened at the unexpected development. "Why yes!"

****

No one noticed the petite brunette as she stalked down the hallway. Chi Chi looked about at the surroundings. Velvet wallpaper in ornate patterns graced the hallways. Expensive brocaded carpet was everywhere. The aisles were dotted with huge potted plants.

_My, my. Only the best for your lover, huh?_

She paused at room 1134. On the door handle was a DO NOT DISTURB sign.

_Oh, I plan to do a lot more than that!_

Slowly her small hand turned the key, heart pounding in anticipation. Soundlessly she pushed the door open. The living room was darkened, but sounds of passion coming from the back were unmistakable. Chi Chi glanced about the room, her emotions on ice. A huge service tray of gourmet food was partially eaten. Off in a corner, a small wet bar held several empty bottles and goblets.

A cold grin lit her face. _Saiyans and their bellies. At least they'll be well fed when I blast them to the next dimension._

Disgust twisted her features as the cries of ecstacy grew louder. She reached into her purse and pulled out a .38, quickly threading the silencer. Chi Chi stalked down the hallway towards her goal.

****

Rage hazed her vision at the sight. So engrossed were Goku and Vegeta they never sensed her. Chi Chi knew that broad back anywhere. It belonged to her husband.

And Vegeta, apparently. Powerful arms wrapped around that same rippling back, even as Goku clearly was driving his ouji into the bed like a divot. Chi Chi was grateful that a sheet covered them from the waist down, although the thin satin left little to the imagination.

Their _faces_ trapped her anger the most. Vegeta was arched back, his features in total rapture as he mewed and moaned her husband's name again and again. Chi Chi stared, feeling an out of body sequence as Goku reared high, his tail flying out and whipping everywhere.

Chi Chi gritted her teeth, hands shaking over her purse...

Seconds later the lovers climaxed in sexual frenzy, bronzed bodies clenching fiercely in bold relief. Screams and growls filled the air. Goku fell forward and wet kissed his prince.

Chi Chi palmed cold steel in slender fingers...

Sculpted hands stroked the rippling back, ran through the mop of raven hair. More sloppy kisses planted on faces and throats.

Chi Chi pointed the .38...

Vegeta's eyes were closed in bliss. "Kakarot...aah...you're wonderful..."

Goku rasped in the ouji's ear, sighing in rapture. "Ve...geta...it's always been you..."

Chi Chi cocked the trigger. The slight sound jolted both saiyans. Goku rolled off Vegeta and gawked.

"Wha-CHI CHI?!!"

Chi Chi smiled coldly, enjoying the terror on their expressions. "Hello. I could've shot you before now, but it would've been a shame. I wanted to see the show."

Vegeta sat up shakily, heaving. "W-woman, how dare you...how-"

"EXCUSE ME" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one with the gun here, so _I_ ask the questions."

Goku gulped, his face white with shock. "Chi Chi, let me explain-"

A sneer. "Hah. Surely, two big, strong saiyans such as yourselves have nothing to fear from ME" she cocked the trigger once more. Both saiyans jerked again.

Vegeta found his voice. "Kakarot, say something! Tell her-"

"Tell me what, Vegeta" Chi Chi's voice was cold silk. "I happen to find out my husband is having an affair..._WITH ANOTHER MAN!!"_

Goku's eyes were wide, pleading. "Chi Chi, please!"

"Shut up. One thing I truly enjoy is knowing our dear prince is uke. I'll enjoy spreading that information around!!"

Vegeta flushed red, rage pushing aside all caution. "Go to hell, woman!!"

"Sorry, my friend. You're the one with the bus ticket. I hope it was worth it, because you AND your boyfriend are going to the next dimension together!"

Goku held out both hands in desperation. "Think of Gohan! For kami's sake, Chi Chi!!"

She eyed him mirthlessly. "HAH. I'm sure Gohan was on your mind while you were banging Vegeta's brains out!"

Vegeta eyed the gun. "Kakarot, she's got a silencer!"

"I see it" Goku gulped in dismay. "Please, I've got to explain...I still love you-"

"LIAR!!"

Chi Chi fired a blast into the wall above their heads. Both saiyans ducked.

"The woman's crazy...she'll kill us both!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku glanced at the hole, then looked back at his wife. "That's enough!"

Chi Chi snickered. "Oh, my. Am I taking orders from you? You've had plenty of time to explain. Explain what a freak you are, that is!"

"But how did you find us?"

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE, MISTER" she pointed between his eyes. From the corner of her eye she noticed Vegeta shift slightly.

She waved the gun in his direction. "Don't even think it. I could care less which one of you gets it first!"

"I refuse to let it end like this!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief. "Let me die by battle, drowning in my own blood, but not this-"

Chi Chi clicked her tongue. "Tch. We can't always pick how we go, Vegeta. But I'm sure they'll listen to your story in the next dimension. I rather like seeing you exit on such a cheap note!"

"BITCH."

"Anxious to die, are we?" Chi Chi pointed at his head.

"Shoot me, then!" Goku yelled at her. "I'm the one who cheated!"

"How noble. Die for your lover, eh?"

"No...I admit I was a coward for not telling you, Chi Chi!"

"And worse!" she snarled. "Years of a so called happy life, all a lie! Fake smiles, fake love, and a fake husband! You yellow bastard."

"I was wrong-"

"You couldn't tell me once! Just let me go on and on, thinking our life together was fine. Well it's over. I've reconciled my decision."

Vegeta edged closer to Goku.

Dark eyes looked them both over. "Tell you what. I'm a romantic, so I'll give you two one last chance."

"What are you talking about?!" Vegeta wanted to know.

A click on the trigger. "Give me one last dramatic scene...you know, where the tragic lovers know they're about to die, so forth, and so on?"

"You're insane, Chi Chi!" Goku shouted.

"And you're dead meat. A final kiss. I'll give you two that much before I splatter your brains all over the wall."

Vegeta grabbed his lover. "Kakarot!"

Goku glanced sideways quickly. /Hold on to me!/

"No."

Chi Chi blinked. "Excuse me? Did I hear that right?"

"You did" Goku growled. "Shoot. No way in hell will we beg!"

Dark eyes glazed in rage as Vegeta smirked at her defiantly, holding Goku's hand.

"Do your worst, bitch" he snarled.

"THEN DIE WITH YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE, FOOLS!!" Chi Chi fired twelve shots, spraying bullets in a cloud.

"What the frack?" she looked about the room when the smoke cleared. The bed was empty.

"Where??" she rummaged through the satin sheets. In rage, she hurled the gun against the wall.

"Chikusome!! They tricked me with that instant transmission!"

Glowering, Chi Chi stared into space, fists clenched at her sides.

"All right, suckers. You'll show up somewhere. And when you do, I'll be waiting..."

THE END 


	3. Chi Chi's Torment

submission author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/V

A/U - A marriage is destroyed.

Chi Chi's Torment

_Where did it all go wrong, Goku? Why didn't I see the signs, pay more attention?_

She sat quietly in the kitchen, hands in lap. Her mood was dark.

_Right now, I hate you. I never thought I'd be capable of it. If I had powers I'd blast you to oblivion and laugh. Tears would come later._

Her face was wet as she slowly put her coffee cup down.

_And why, why HIM?? Of all the people in the universe..._

A deep breath.

_Have I failed? Did I push you away? _

She stood carefully, containing her anger, staring at nothing.

_It's an insult to my womanhood. A man! What insanity is that?! And not just _any_ man. Vegita!!_

"Vegita!!" she spat his name like a curse. "Kusottare. His enemy?!"

She turned over the kitchen table in rage. Dishes crashed in a cacophony of sound.

_Your children weren't enough?? I wasn't enough?! What does he have that I don't!!_

A small fist slammed on the countertop.

_Alien liar!! Father warned me, but...GAY?? What in hell ...did he marry me out of pity?_

She snorted in disgust, remembering....

It was a quiet summer evening. Honeysuckle everywhere were in full bloom, giving the air a heady scent. Insects buzzed in the background. The woods were wilder than usual from heavy rainfall. Chi Chi decided to stretch her legs a bit and take a walk. Goku would be late from his sparring, and she wanted to take advantage of the full moon.

As she walked, sounds assaulted her ears. But they weren't sounds of animals in the forest.

They were sounds of passion.

She blushed, giggling. _Some couple having fun, no doubt. I'll turn down this other path so I don't disturb them._

Her petite form glided across the meadow.

_Strange?? It's louder this way?_

As she stepped between bushes, her breath caught.

_Kami, NO!!!_

Heart slamming her chest she stopped, speechless at the scene in the meadow.

_Nighmare..._

Goku and Vegita, moaning and writhing in passion, wet slicked bodies glistening under the moonlight. Furred tails coiled and teased as they groaned, grass sticking to damp skin. Arms and legs tangled impossibly as they pounded in ecstacy.

Chi Chi stared at the shocking scene, her hands covering a scream. The two Saiyans rolled in the grass as their coupling reached its heights, shattering the woods with animalistic roars.

She stumbled blindly through the forest, eyes glazed with tears.

xxxx

Gohan raced downstairs at the noise. "Nande-koto-wa?!!" _What happened here?!_

He stared at the mess in the kitchen. "Kaa-san! Where are you?"

_Something bad's going down. I can sense it._

Bursting into SS mode, he flew out the door, searching for her ki.

xxxx

Gohan worriedly flew above the forests, his golden hair streaming behind him.

_I've got to find her. Wait!!_

Extending his senses, he felt her ki. But it was erratic. Descending into a deep patch of wood, he dropped his power level. Keen eyes surveyed the dark.

"Mama? Are you here? It's me, Gohan!"

Stunned, he stared across the meadow. Chi Chi lay prone in the grass near a stream.

"KAA-SAN!!" he sped over to her. Kneeling, he touched her face and lifted her gently.

_She's just unconscious, thank goodness. But what's she doing out here-_

Brown eyes fluttered opened in a face stained with tears. "Go-Gohan?"

He kissed and hugged her. "Yeah, it's me. What's going on?! You gave me a fright. When I heard all that noise in the kitchen-"

Chi Chi gulped for air. "I...I'm going to need your strength now, Gohan" her voice was strange.

Gohan was openly worried. "Mama...what are you talking about? Is it...has something happened?" a thought struck him. _"Dad!!_ he isn't-"

Her eyes hardened in rage as her slim form shook. "No, he's alive, the _son of a bitch!!"_

"Mom!" Gohan chided her. "Are you crazy? What-"

Suddenly she was weary again. "Just...take me home."

Gohan gathered her up. "Fine. But when we get back we talk about this."

xxxx

Gohan cleaned up the mess and made some tea. He watched his mother with concern as she sat stiffly on the living room sofa.

_Something is seriously wrong, and I'm almost afraid to find out_ "have some tea, mom."

"Yes" Chi Chi said dully, taking the cup.

He watched her. "I'm calling Goten."

"No! No...he musn't find out. Not yet."

"Find out what? Did you and dad have a fight?"

She cried again. "I almost wish...it were as simple as that. Have you ever seen your world crumble away?"

He sat quietly, taking her hands. "Years ago when I watched Tou-San die from the battle with Cell. I wanted to die with him."

Chi Chi leaned heavily against her son. "Perhaps Cell _should_ have blown up the earth."

He shook her. "Don't _talk_ like that!"

xxxx

Gohan made up his mind to call Goten.

"Ossu, what's up bro?"

"Goten, maybe you can get through to mom. We've got trouble, and I mean big time."

"What's going on?"

"She and dad-"

"Onegai. They're always fighting. They make up all the time, too."

"This is different. I'll explain when you get here."

"Oniisan, they had us after their worst fights!!"

"Will you knock it off, baka!!"

"Sumimasen. I'm on my way."

xxxx

Two supremely powerful warriors twined under the moonlight.

Goku shivered. "Vegita...I feel so strange, wild" he murmured softly, lips brushing against a silken neck.

A furred tail coiled around his arm. "Shh, my beautiful _bishounen._ Your prince commands it. Sleep now."

Black eyelashes fluttered. "Hai."

xxxx

Chi Chi was grateful for her two sons. Strong, handsome and proud.

_Like that no good bastard..._

"Mom?"

Exhaustion replaced tears. Wearily Chi Chi looked at her younger son. "I told your brother not to call you."

Goten shook his head. "No way. If this is a family crisis, I have to be involved."

"You don't have to look after me. After all, it's late."

Goten glared at his mother. Sometimes her stubborn pride was ridiculous.

"You still haven't told us what the problem is. Gohan found you unconscious in the woods? What was that all about!"

"I..." Chi Chi swallowed. "I witnessed something. A living nightmare."

"Could you be a little more specific, mother?" Gohan joined them in the living room on the sofa.

"It...your father."

Goten threw his hands up. "Gohan..."

Goku's oldest son sighed in exasperation. "She's gone round like this since I brought her back."

Chi Chi was quiet. "I want you both to go home. I'll deal with your father when he gets here."

"No way" Goten disagreed. "Maybe we don't know what happened between you and dad, but we _aren't_ leaving you alone in this state."

She touched his face. "Sometimes you look too much like him, Goten."

"I can't help that. I'm his son."

Chi Chi hugged him fiercely.

"We'll wait if it takes all night" Gohan stated.

xxxx

Goku flew home. As he approached the house he sensed two powerful ki.

_What? Goten and Gohan? Why are they visiting so late?_

"Strange."

The tall Saiyan went inside. He stopped as his family stared. "What's going on here. Chi Chi?"

Her expression was murderous. Goten and Gohan sat next to her in confusion.

"Hello, Tou-san" they echoed.

Goku nodded. "Ne, my itai. What's wrong Chi Chi?"

"Bastard."

The men stared at her in shock. Goku felt anger roil his gut.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted.

"What...did you call me?" Goku demanded.

"You heard me. Tell them. Tell your sons."

He stepped forward, dark eyes intense. "Tell them what? Woman, are you-"

"Tell them what a _freak_ you are!!" she hissed, rising.

"That's enough!!" Goten shouted.

"No, it's not _nearly_ enough" Chi Chi shook, rising. "You have a beautiful family. Isn't it enough? Wasn't _I_ enough??"

Goku clenched fists to his sides. "I suggest you calm down and explain" his tone was terse.

"Papa, what is she talking about?!" Gohan wanted to know. "Nande kuso?!"

Goku moved towards her, anger in his stride. "We're going upstairs!" a nimbus of power sizzled from his hair.

"Wait a minute!!" Gohan stepped between them.

Goku glared. "Get out of my way, Gohan. This is between your mother and me."

"Dog!!" Chi Chi spat. "Saiyan trash!!"

A powerful arm reached around Gohan to grab her. Goten leaped into the fray, pushing his mother back.

"No! You're too angry, dad. Stand back!"

Goku snorted in disbelief. "My own sons interfere?"

"It's a good thing we decided to stay" Gohan was resolute. "I had a bad feeling about this."

Chi Chi stared, eyes cold as ice. "Truth or dare, dear husband."

Goten stared in open disbelief. "Is everyone crazy?!"

"Enough of this!!" Goku began to power up, moving forward once again.

Gohan and Goten braced for the unthinkable. But then...

"Pervert. _Saiyan animal!!_ I saw you with Vegita tonight!!" Chi Chi shrieked, control gone now.

Goku froze in his tracks. His face went deathly white as he powered down.

"Chi- Chi...h-how?"

He reached for her again. She backed into Goten.

"Don't touch me!"

"Masaka!!" Goten shouted. "What goes here. Vegita?!"

Gohan felt his face flush with confusion and anger. "Wait, Goten. I'm not sure what mama is saying" dark eyes fixed on Goku.

"What _is_ she saying, dad?"

Goku swallowed, looked down. The deep eyes pinched shut. _Not like this. Anything but this..._

Chi Chi collapsed on the sofa again, emotionally wrung. "Well, Goku? Shall I tell the gruesome details?"

"Chi Chi..."

"How you and Vegita rutted in the grass like animals..."

"Stop..."

"...and howled under the moon?!"

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!!_"

Goten and Gohan stood in shock, demanding that he deny something. _Anything._

"No....I can't believe this" Goten shook his head.

"I...whatever you want, Chi Chi..." the Saiyan's voice was a husky whisper.

Gohan stood in front of his father. "You had an affair" his voice was low, barely controlled.

Goku held his head even, grim. He was Saiyan, after all. "Yes."

Goten glared with boiling anger. "With...that scumbag _Vegita?!_ You couldn't even pick _a woman??_"

Goku responded evenly. "I have no excuses, and I don't expect you to understand."

"I should pound you into the ground, father" Gohan hissed. "You'd deserve it!!"

Goten was shouting now. "And you're damned right we don't understand! How long did you intend for this...this _abomination_ to continue?"

Goku wanted to melt into the floor.

Chi Chi smiled bitterly. "It's enough to see your humiliation complete, Goku. Do you know how my heart was ripped out seeing that...that..." she couldn't continue.

Tears ran from the dark eyes. "Chikusho!! _Damn_ Saiyan blood!! I'm sorry, Chi Chi. I would've..._should've_ spared you this pain. But I was too much of a coward!"

Goten and Gohan sat beside their mother again. "I think you should leave now" Goten was very quiet.

Goku ignored him. "Chi Chi?"

Spent, she looked at him. "Go, Goku. It's been a long night. The longest of my life" she fell against Gohan.

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but no words came.

"No matter what I still love you, Chi Chi" he managed.

She turned away. "Tell it to Vegita. You disgust me."

Sadly, he looked at his sons, two fine grown men.

"Forgive me, if you can" he slipped out, silent as shadow.

xxxx

Gohan and Goten sat up in the kitchen all night. Chi Chi finally collapsed into an exhausted sleep upstairs.

The two brothers discussed the situation.

"Gohan, what are you thinking?"

"How I want to break Vegita's neck."

Goten snorted. "I'd join you in _that_ endeavor. But...Gohan. How _could_ he?"

His brother shook his head. "I'd never been angry at dad before tonight. I mean _really_ angry, like a rage. But mostly I'm disappointed. I...had no idea he was gay."

Goten sighed. "I'm a little disillusioned myself. Why would he betray mom like that, and be lovers with Vegita? It makes no sense!"

Gohan sipped his coffee, grim. "Clearly their relationship changed. But I saw no clues."

Goten's brow furrowed. "No? Think. Remember when we asked about his tail when it grew back a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. He claimed that it reappeared before and that it wasn't a big deal. I believed him at the time. As far as _why_ it grew back...I don't even want to go there."

Silence a moment. "Something else. Do you recall those strange conversations we had sometimes?"

"About the Saiyan heritage? Yeah."

"I remember one night we were talking about love. I'm not sure how we got on the subject, but something he said.."

"What?"

"He asked me if my blood ever burned. I told him I wasn't sure what he was talking about."

Gohan's eyes grew wide. "He...he asked me the same thing!"

"When I asked him to describe it, well...it was pretty intense. He said something about the body and soul having a craving, a need for joining. Like a fire that can't be put out."

Gohan gulped his coffee again. "He mentioned something similar to me. I told him I'd been in love, but I wasn't consumed. Not _that_ way. But everyone looks for a soulmate eventually."

"Filthy rutting? That isn't love! If that's the Saiyan way-"

"Goten...dad lived on earth with no memory of his true heritage. It proved deadly for his grandfather."

"I know. He and Vegita started spending more time together. Vegita told him about the ways of the Saiyan race."

"Including their bizarre practice of biting their mates to mark them. Not to mention drinking their blood. Ugh."

Gohan chuckled. "Sounds kinda sexy in a way, but I can't get into that."

Goten stared at his cup. "How is it we can joke about it yet dad was so serious."

"I don't know."

"Our blood doesn't burn, and _we're_ Saiyan."

"Half Saiyan, Goten. Trunks doesn't burn either. I suspect that's the difference. Dad and Vegita are full blooded. Maybe..."

"What are you saying? He and mom shared a bond! They loved each other, they're married! How could he throw it all away for that... _Bakayarou!_"

"Goten..." Gohan was very quiet. Realization sunk in at a possibility.

"No roll in the hay is worth destroying a relationship like the one they had!" Goten insisted.

"That's just it...what if they never were _bonded?_ I don't just mean the legal document of marriage..."

"I...this is getting too personal in their buisness, bro. Maybe dad was trying to tell us something."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe _his_ blood burned. Maybe he was seeking someone out...damn, it still pisses me off, though!!"

"He may have been concerned that it was happening to us and affecting any relationships we might have."

"Like his with mom...blown to hell for that rat's ass of a Saiyan prince!"

Gohan rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "We need some sleep. And tomorrow, I'm going to pay someone a little visit."

Goten's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Vegita. I'll pound the truth out of him if necessary."

xxxx

The next day Chi Chi sat on her bed, wedding pictures scattered everywhere.

_A sham. I thought we were so happy._

Voices downstairs.

_The boys must have stayed overnight. Who else is down there?_

Taking a deep breath for composure, she went to join them.

xxxx

"Bulma! And...Trunks?! What a pleasant surprise" Chi Chi pasted on a smile. Her sons watched worriedly.

"Chi Chi...it won't work" Bulma gave a sad grin.

Chi Chi observed her face. Bulma had dark circles under her eyes.

Sigh. "You look as bad as I feel."

Trunks hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Brown eyes were bright. "So you know, too?"

"Yeah. It stinks. But I feel as though it's partly my fault."

That statement shocked everyone. "Trunks? What could you have done?" Gohan stammered.

Trunks made a fist in anger. "I knew that father wanted Goku-san. He had a plan to seduce him."

Chi Chi stared. "You mean...this was _premeditated?!"_

Trunks stared at the floor. "Somewhat...father...was falling in love with him."

Bulma turned away.

"Bullshit! Vegita wouldn't know a decent feeling if it bit him in the butt!" Goten declared.

Trunks looked at him pointedly.

"Sorry, dude. But you know how your father is."

"Do _you?_"

"Yeah" Gohan snapped. "The royal freak has the hots for _our_ father!"

"Be careful what you say" Trunks glared. He powered up.

"Why? Are you going to defend his honor? What a joke!"

"Stop it!" Bulma warned.

Gohan and Goten powered up.

"And Goku-san is innocent now?!" Trunks demanded, taking a fighting stance.

"No. But as usual, Vegita is at the root of a problem!" Goten mirrored Trunks' stance.

"Don't do this-" Chi Chi implored.

"What's your game, Trunks? It's not as if Vegita wants anything to do with you!" Gohan challenged.

"That's it. You've popped off for the last time!!" Trunks moved to attack.

"I SAID STOP IT!!!" Chi Chi wielded a cast iron pot.

"The first fool that trashes anything gets one HELL of a headache!"

The young men stopped, mortified.

"Kami, what are we doing?" Gohan was subdued. "Now we're at each other's throats!"

They all powered down. "Crazy" Goten said shortly.

Bulma was weary. "This is getting us nowhere. I've...already given up on Vegita."

"Don't say that!" Trunks implored. "Despite appearances, I know he feels for you."

"Oh? Years of serving as his 'brood mare'?"

Trunks was crestfallen. "Is that what you think of me, mother? And Bra?"

Bulma teared up, hugging him tightly. "No, Saki. Never, _ever_ think that. If it weren't for you two I would go mad. But I need a husband, a _real_ husband. And I knew your father desired another for his true mate. One of his own kind."

_"My_ husband" Chi Chi said bitterly. She sat at the table. A thought occurred to her.

"Bulma, did you ever suspect?"

Bulma sat next to her. "I wasn't sure. He stays so distant all the time, how would I know if he were cheating? But there were times...he would come home positively _glowing._ And then he would smile, as if he had a great secret. Whenever I asked about the change he gave me the usual 'none of your buisness' tone. I got fed up fighting about it."

Gohan was thoughtful. "Mama, Bulma-san...I think we need to talk to Vegita."

xxxx

Three Saiyans flew into the night, their power trails leaving a wake against glittering stars.

Trunks lifted his head in the wind suddenly. "Hey, you guys. Feel that?"

Goten looked over the horizon. "Ki. _Very_ powerful. It could only be..."

Gohan pointed. "That way. Let's check it out!"

xxxx

The three half saiyans halted over a valley. Two figures sat back to back on a cluster of boulders, their tails twined. Orange gi suits made them easy to see in the evening glow.

The three stared as they hovered high above.

Trunks was puzzled. "What's going on? They aren't moving."

Goten nodded. "No conversation either. They're...just sitting there like statues."

Gohan was grim. "Time to find out" he dropped down.

Down in the valley a conversation _did_ take place. Telepathically.

/Our children watch./

/I dread this encounter, Vegita./

/Really? I rather relish the opportunity./

/Keep your cool, please? I won't fight my sons!/

/Hmm. Kakarot, you are too soft on those boys./

/And Trunks is a hardened warrior?/

/Hmpf. If only I'd had more time with him./

Gohan, Goten and Trunks alighted near them. They still didn't move or acknowledge their presence.

"Vegita, we want answers" Gohan demanded, his eyes hard.

The Saiyan prince smiled darkly. Slowly he reached up and stroked thick shocks of raven hair. Goku closed his eyes. Their tails curled tightly as he reached behind his back and clasped Vegita's other hand.

The three young men gasped. Goten blew up, balling his fists.

"Can you at least keep your hands off each other long enough to talk?!!"

"Mind your place, boy" Vegita warned. "We came here to be undisturbed. Now what is it you want?"

"What the hell are you doing with our father!"

"Ha! You speak as though I dragged him off. What do you _think,_ Goten. Have you any conception of what it means to be full Saiyan?" he licked his lips for emphasis.

"You disgusting pig."

Goku opened his eyes slowly. "Goten. No more insults. You came here for a reason."

Goten swallowed, his voice bitter. "Why, dad? Are you insane? How long did you expect to hide the truth from mom! From _us?!_"

A pause. "Perhaps I am insane. I never planned to betray your mother-"

"It just happened" Gohan spat. "Is that the excuse?"

"I still love her. Both of you need to know that."

Vegita growled.

"How...how can you still say that?!" Trunks was dumbfounded. "You're here with my father!"

Goku was strangely serene. "Because it's true. Something drew me away from her. Something powerful that I had no control of."

Gohan eyed them both. "What? You mean to tell us this is a 'sex' thing?!"

Vegita laughed out loud. "Baka!!"

"You misunderstand me, Gohan" Goku replied. "I was...compelled."

"And contrary to popular belief our relationship is not open for inspection" Vegita added. "You came to ask me a question. Ask it, and then leave!"

"You're in a poor position to be defensive, father" Trunks snapped. "Your culpability-"

"Don't preach to _me,_ brat" Vegita hissed. "Were your blood not polluted you would understand!"

"You conspired to destroy a marriage!"

Goten moved forward. "It's true, isn't it? We know what happened, Vegita! Trunks already told us."

"Told you _what,_ you brainless twit. We're both adults and full blooded Saiyan. I chose him, he chose _me._ What more need be said?"

WHAPP!!

Stunned, everyone stopped. Goku cuffed Vegita in the head, hard. The Saiyan Prince hit the ground with a thump.

"Kakarot?! What means this!!" he sprung to his feet.

Goku looked at him. "No insults, I said."

Vegita snorted. "We'll discuss it later. But for now" he turned his attention to the young men once again.

"For now we want to know. Did you try to seduce father intentionally?" Gohan insisted.

Dark eyes sparked with fire. "It is mutual and exclusive. We didn't 'fall' together all at once. It happened by degree."

"And you were certain to encourage it!" Trunks shouted. "Oji-San, can you speak freely?"

Goku opened his eyes again, dreamily. "Of course. I sense your concern but it is unwarranted."

Goten whispered in his brother's ear. "Look at him. Its like he's _high!"_

They gasped again. Vegita spoke softly in Saiyan and scratched Goku's chin. He arched his head back and purred. A furred tail waved gently in the air.

Trunks was redfaced. "Why don't you just put a collar around his neck!"

"Hey!" Gohan shouted, fists clenched. "Stop that! Father, what's wrong with you?! Whatever he's done, snap out of it!"

"HAAAIIIII!!" Goten powered up in rage, his hair turning golden. Trunks and Gohan spun in surprise.

"What?!" Vegita had no time to dodge as a flaming Saiyan comet crashed into him. Their momentum sent them past Goku into a nearby hillside. The impact blasted a huge crater that spewed debris for hundreds of feet.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted.

"On it!" Trunks powered up as well, flying into the fray. Gohan went up to his father in dismay. Goku was seemingly oblivious, his eyes closed once more and smiling.

Gohan shook him. "I'm taking you home. You're not in your right mind."

Dark eyes snapped open. "Let go of me."

Strong arms pulled. "No. If necessary I'll force you."

Goku eyed him evenly. "Oh?" his tail bristled, standing stiffly away from his body.

Gohan noticed it. "Please, dad. Don't make me fight you!"

Soft snarl. "It would be regrettable, no?"

Gohan's voice was hard, now. "Remember, I have a special power."

"I know. But don't threaten me, Gohan. I have aspects you aren't aware of. If Vegita agrees to return I will go."

Gohan shook him again. "His home isn't ours! He's done something to your mind!"

Goku stood and looked at the skirmish between Vegita and Goten. "I'm not...sick. Be patient" he spoke no more.

Gohan balled his fists in frustration. "All right. But we aren't leaving without you."

xxxx

Goten punched and kicked Vegita in rapid fire succession. The Saiyan Prince smiled as he blocked. Trunks levitated helplessly from above.

_This whole scene is crazy. If I help Goku, I hurt father!_

"Goten, stop! This isn't solving anything" he shouted down.

Goten whaled away, backing Vegita against a cliff. He looked up at his friend with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I'll finish off this old man soon enough-"

BAMM!

A boot to the gut sent Goten careening into a sheer rock wall. The imbedded Saiyan strained to free himself.

Vegita laughed. "Stay there a bit, boy, and think about what you do!"

Goten swore, blasting himself loose. "Frick. Walked right into that one!"

Vegita flew at him. "You'll walk into more, you baka! How dare you attack me in such a craven manner?!"

Trunks dropped down between them before they could collide. _"Wait!!"_

Vegita pulled up first. "You seek to spare your friend?"

"Saved from a freak who wants my father?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Trunks shouted. "Father, I have a proposal."

Vegita lifted an eyebrow. "This intrigues me, boy. What?"

"Come back to the Kami house with us. Please."

Vegita frowned. "What will that do?"

"Maybe if you...talked to Chi Chi it would soften the blow, make her understand?" his bright eyes were pleading.

Vegita stared at him hard. For a moment it appeared as though he'd refuse.

"Hm. Perhaps it would be for the best. We've never gotten along but I don't wish her to suffer unduly. Let us go."

With that, he flew down towards Gohan and Goku. Goten alighted by his friend. 


	4. Torment 2

submission author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/V

A/U - A marriage is destroyed.

Chi Chi's Torment

(Continued)

"Does he always make decisions just like that?"

Trunks nodded. "Always."

xxxx

Vegita landed beside Goku.

"It appears an audience is required of me. Trunks believes I should explain our situation to your...wife."

"And she's still his wife, despite your attempts!!" Goten yelled at him. "Don't count a victory yet!"

Smirk. "Touchy, aren't we? Nothing's been decided, so calm yourself, brat!"

"Vegita-" Goku warned, glowering at him.

Vegita stroked his face. _"Shimatta,_ koi. Don't be upset. But these children do vex me at times."

Goku immediately calmed, leaning into his caresses. "They mean well, Vegita. Besides, they have every right to be angry."

Gohan could barely contain himself. "A condition must be met first. Both of you restrain yourselves in front of mother. You will _not_ flaunt your relationship to her face. _Understood?!_"

Goku's face darkened. "Another threat, Gohan? Understood."

"Vegita?"

A snort. "Very well. Now let's go!" he held out his hand to Goku. It was immediately clasped. Without a second look back they took off into the atmosphere, startling the three younger Saiyans. In a flurry they flew behind.

"Can...you believe that?!" Trunks stammered. "It's like he's chained!"

"Makes me want to puke" Goten snapped. "Dad was so strong willed and proud...what's happened to him?!"

Gohan was grim. "The question is...how do we get him back?"

xxxx

The group landed at the front door. Gohan repeated his warning.

"Remember what I said" he glared at their clasped hands. "Control yourselves!"

Vegita released Goku. "You know nothing of true fire, Gohan."

Dark eyes shifted. "Are you alright, dad?"

Goku glared back. "As well as can be expected."

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances. _Into the breach._

xxxx

Chi Chi and Bulma turned as they heard the group enter the house from the living room. Chi Chi bounded to her feet at the sight of Goku.

"Get him OUT of here!!"

Bulma grabbed her. "No, Chi Chi, wait-"

"I won't wait. He has the gall to bring his 'boyfriend' to my house?!"

"Mom, please" Goten pleaded. "Calm down if you can!"

"Goten, why are you and your brother doing this? Haven't I had enough pain?!" she collapsed against Bulma, eyes tearing.

Gohan looked pained. "No mom, that's not why they've come-"

Goku stepped forward. "You have every right to hate me. But please listen..."

Chi Chi laughed coldly. "You're a Saiyan, all right! Anything goes? Do what you want and explain later? I don't want to hear it!"

"Then perhaps you will hear it from _me"_ Vegita stated.

She curled a lip at him. "Talk to the other animals in the woods. You belong with them!"

Trunks winced. "This isn't going to work" he whispered to Gohan.

The Saiyan Prince moved toward her, fire in his eyes. "You dare speak to a prince that way?"

"You hold no title here. This is earth!"

"Bah. Small pleasures there are to be found on this mudball!"

"You're supposed to be explaining!" Trunks reminded him.

"Then let this woman behave in a civil manner. I haven't come here to be insulted."

"Oh, that's IT" Goten's body language was obvious. He wanted to fight.

"Not again!!" Bulma held her head.

"You expect her to be civil when you've ruined her marriage?!" Gohan stammered. "Your arrogance is ridiculous, Vegita. If anything you should come here with your tail between your legs. Literally!"

Vegita raised an eyebrow. "Typical low class. Now listen, Chi Chi. Though we've never been close, I don't wish you pain. Goku was...desirable to me. While it's true I once regarded him as an enemy, our fusion against Buu ended _all_ my doubts, for I saw into his mind."

"So what's this? Your revenge because you couldn't beat him?"

For a moment Vegita hated her. He calmed himself visibly. "While our rivalry was genuine, so was our rapport. We are of the same race, same specie. Our thoughts are complementary-"

"Stop" Chi Chi held out a hand. "Don't tell me anymore!"

"You married an alien, woman! Did doubts never cross your mind?"

Chi Chi paused. "I...what do you think, Vegita?! I nearly passed out when I learned he had a tail. But we loved each other. Once" she looked at Goku.

"Still" he replied, returning her gaze.

"Are you playing with me here?!" she exploded. "Don't presume my feelings. You want Vegita? He's all yours!!"

"Wait, Chi Chi-" Goku reached for her.

"What are you doing?!" Vegita demanded. Goku dropped his arm, frowning in confusion.

Chi Chi froze. She exchanged looks with Bulma.

"Goku...what's wrong with you?" she finally asked.

"Nothing. I'm tired of everyone asking me that!" he snapped.

Vegita smiled and said nothing.

Dark eyes narrowed on the Saiyan prince. "YOU!"

"What, woman? I just told you-"

Chi Chi cold cocked him across the jaw. Vegita hit the ground, startled. He rubbed his sore chin.

She stood over him. "Not bad for a 'low class' earth woman, you think?!"

"I've had just about enough of this!!" Vegita regained his feet. Goku jumped in front of him.

"Don't touch her. I mean it!"

"I don't fight weaklings, Kakarot! You know this."

Bulma whispered to her son. "Trunks, what the hell is going _on_ here?"

"He's...father has some kind of hold on Goku-san. We don't know how to break it."

"I wasn't too weak to knock you on your Royal ass, Vegita!" Chi Chi shouted.

"A lucky blow, woman. Nothing more. In any case I only came here as a favor to my son."

Chi Chi stared at Goku's blank expression, then looked helplessly at her sons. Gohan put an arm around her.

"Mama, listen. There's something you need to know-"

"Not now, Gohan. Vegita, clear out. You aren't welcome!!"

"Fine by me, woman. Kakarot?"

The tall Saiyan frowned again. "No...I've got to make her understand. Go on, Vegita."

The Saiyan Prince clearly disapproved. But he recovered immediately.

"Very well. I shall expect you later" he flew out without another word.

xxxx

Chi Chi stared into space a moment. Goku gripped her arms.

"Please listen to me-"

POW.

Chi Chi clocked Goku on the jaw with an uppercut. The large Saiyan landed on his butt as the others stared in surprise.

"Just to show I'm not partial" she stalked out of the living room.

Goku immediately jumped to his feet and ran after her. "It won't end like this! You've got to listen to me!"

Gohan moved forward but Bulma grabbed him from behind.

"No, Gohan! The two of them need to talk. _Alone."_

"But-"

"Mama's right, Gohan" Trunks sighed. "We'll...have to come up with a way of freeing Goku-san."

Goten looked pained at the direction his father ran. "But what if he doesn't _want_ to be freed?"

xxxx

Goku slowed his pace upstairs. Chi Chi had locked their bedroom door.

"Stay away, Goku. I mean it" her voice was muffled through the other side.

He grabbed the door handle and tested it. Locked tight.

"Open this door, Chi Chi. Or I'll tear it off!!"

"You wouldn't dare!!"

WIthout preamble Goku ripped the door cleanly off the hinge and set it aside. He stormed through.

Chi Chi leaped to her feet across the bed. She picked up a small stool.

"Keep your distance. I won't hesitate to throw this!" she swore, eyes flashing.

Goku almost smiled. _Kami, I love this hellcat._

"I would never hurt you, you know that. Just put the chair down, please?"

She put it down, defeated. "You've already hurt me. Sliced my heart open. I feel as if...I'm bleeding on the floor" she rushed him suddenly, pummelling his chest.

"Why. _Why??"_

He winced, her words cutting him like a blade. Dully he raised his forearms to block her frenzied blows.

"So sorry...please" he stumbled, falling back on the bed. "I've ruined everything."

His open remorse stopped her. She stared, unresolved rage shaking her slight frame. There was a moment of quiet as they both thought of how to begin.

"Goku."

The handsome Saiyan looked up at her from his seated position on the bed.

"Did you ever love me? _Truly_ love me?"

He nodded. "Of course. I married you, didn't I?"

"Because I tricked you!"

"But I still wanted to do it. I've never gotten you to understand that."

She faced the wall. "There's much I don't understand. I want to know...why Vegita? Is it because he's the only other Saiyan left?"

"No!"

His vehemence startled her. She spun.

"Did I satisfy you?"

His eyes went round. "Of course you did!" he stammered. "Why would you even assume-"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why couldn't you come to me? Was it something else you wanted you felt I couldn't give you?"

Goku swallowed. "Not exactly. The relationship with Vegita...just happened."

"What kind of bullshit is that?!"

A sigh. "What I mean is...it was spontaneous. We were sparring one day and suddenly realized we were attracted to each other. One thing...led to the next."

Chi Chi felt her anger blaze once more. "I see...so you both got _so_ hot you just lost control. Then what!"

Goku looked away. "It...continued."

"For how long!!"

"Several weeks. We met in secret. But I never...at the time I thought it would stop of it's own accord."

"Fool!" she shouted. "It didn't stop because you didn't WANT it to. Do you take me for some kind of idiot!"

"No" he was subdued. "I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid of what you'd think."

"That's the first thing you've said that's made sense so far" she snapped, then eyed him curiously as a thought occurred.

"What is the nature of your relationship? Besides sex?"

Goku's face flushed, and not from embarrassment. His tail whipped about wildly. "I can't resist him."

She stared in disbelief. "What does that mean?"

"It means" his fangs flashed. Dark fire ringed his eyes. "Grrrnsn. When I look in his eyes...something changes in me."

Chi Chi stood back. Goku looked alien, strange. Animalistic.

"What are you staring at!" he growled at her, tail thumping the bed.

Suddenly she was afraid. "What's he done to you?"

"He's done nothing! I'm fed up with that question. Why do you all ask it!"

Chi Chi attempted to gather her wits. _Kami, is something going on here I missed?_

"Is Vegita...forcing you to have a relationship?"

"No one forces me to do _anything!!_" he all but roared. "I wanted to explain, to make you understand...my Saiyan heritage."

She approached him cautiously. "Do you love him?"

Goku growled.

"Answer me!"

"No. Yes! I don't know. We share a kinship."

Tenatively, she reached out and touched his forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

He calmed a little. "Why would I, Chi Chi? I fully acknowledge responsibility for this."

She stared into his eyes. "What do you want from me? A divorce?"

He stood, holding her. "No. I love you. Please, let's work through this!"

She slapped him hard. "Are all Saiyans psychotic? You cheat on me but you want to stay. You love me but you love Vegita. Get out of my sight, fool!!"

He held his ringing jaw. "I married _you,_ not Vegita. My family-"

Chi Chi grabbed his tail suddenly and squeezed. _Hard._

White agony washed over Goku, rippling in waves. Crying out, he fell to his knees.

"Now know the pain that _I_ felt that night, Goku."

"Chi Chi...why?" he gasped.

She had no time to answer as footsteps raced upstairs.

xxxx

Gohan and Trunks burst into the bedroom. They stared at the prone Saiyan on the floor, his tail firmly held by Chi Chi.

"Mama, stop! What are you _doing?!"_ Gohan shouted, freeing the furry appendange.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

Stunned at her own action Chi Chi stared at nothing as she limply let go.

"It's over."

"Never. I'll never give up on us, Chi Chi" Goku groaned, struggling up.

Trunks eyed him closely. "Goku-san...would you come with me? Please?"

The tall Saiyan stumbled forward. "What do you want, Trunks?"

Trunks saw the pleading look in Gohan's eyes. "Just...let Gohan talk to her."

"There's nothing left to be said, Trunks" Chi Chi told him.

"No, mama. I disagree. Give me a minute and I'll explain" Gohan replied.

Goku turned around. "I have to-"

Trunks gave him a gentle push. "You're out on your feet. Later, Goku-san. Come, let me take you downstairs."

The demi-saiyan threw an arm around Goku, supporting his weight as they left the room. Goku never took his eyes off Chi Chi.

xxxx

Chi Chi stared out the window.

"Gohan...It's over between your father and me. Please accept that."

"We can't" another voice. It was Goten.

She turned to face both sons. "Is everyone insane? Why are you taking his side now!" her dark eyes sparked.

"We...thought it was a simple case of cheating at first too, mom" Goten supplied. "But now we're not so sure."

Her eyes were keen. "Explain!"

"We think father is being controlled by Vegita."

She sat slowly, blinking. _It suddenly makes sense..._

"Go on."

"Vegita may be taking advantage of the fact dad remembers little of his Saiyan heritage. Add to the fact that he planned this seduction..."

Chi Chi thought absently. "His answers were so...contradictory and senseless. I thought he was just avoiding responsiblity to regain my trust."

Gohan sighed. "We've seen it up close. It's pretty sickening."

She snapped to at that. "What? How!"

Goten balled his fists. "Vegita pets him and he purrs. He speaks Saiyan and dad follows his leash. I nearly pounded him into the ground for it!"

Gohan coughed at the exaggeration. "We talked to Bulma-san about a possible plan to free papa, or at least get his mind clear."

Their conversation stopped momentarily at a loud commotion coming from outside. Chi Chi ran to the window.

"What in?!!" she stammered, eyes wide in shock. In the back yard stood Bulma, Trunks, Vegita and Goku. They were arguing and pushing.

Well at least _some_ of them were arguing and pushing.

Chi Chi went white. Trunks was squeezed between Goku and Vegita, while Bulma pounded Vegita on the back. The demi-saiyan was attempting to push Goku and Vegita apart. Vegita shoved back while Goku reached for him. Bulma yelled and cursed.

"Masaka!" Chi Chi shouted. Her voice nearly failed her.

"Come on, let's go!!" Gohan shouted, leading the way.

xxxx

It was a mess, and enough to feed neighborhood gossip for weeks. Goten and Gohan leaped into the fray. Chi Chi stared at the insanity from her doorway.

"Pig! Can't you stop pawing him for two seconds!!" Bulma pounded Vegita in the head and pulled his hair. Vegita yanked his head forward and pushed Trunks into Goku.

"Fools! Get away!!"

"NO WAY" Trunks hissed, jammed against the tall Saiyan behind him. Goku stood against the melee, purring dreamily. Fathomless eyes fixed on Vegita as his tail waved sensuously.

Goten pulled at his father from behind. "Come on dad. Snap out of it!!" he implored. "Gohan!"

"Will you children NEVER stop interfering?!" Vegita thundered, as Bulma jumped his back and covered his eyes with her forearms.

"Now, Trunks! Get him away. Don't look at him, Goku!!" Bulma yelled.

"No harm done!!" Goku shouted at her, dragging his sons forward.

Muffled curses blew hot as Vegita shook clear. "Are you daft, woman?! What do you hope to accomplish-" Bulma fell back on the grass.

Trunks gave him a flying head butt. Vegita went crashing through several trees.

"Gohan! Goten! Take him out of here!"

They each grabbed an arm. Goku growled.

"Come on, dad-" Gohan started. They tugged him high above the treetops.

WHAMMM!!

Goku somersaulted, hurling them both away and freeing himself. Gohan went skidding along the ground, making a huge track in the earth. Dazed, he shook his head clear. Goten didn't fare much better, plopping into a nearby lake.

_Kami, dad is strong. Even when I beat Cell I wasn't much stronger, and I was a level above him at the time. But I can't let his strength stop me now._

With grim resolution he flew at the suspended form. Goku continued to watch Trunks and Vegita grapple with a fierce frown. He growled, fangs flashing in the sunlight. His tail bushed stiffly.

Suddenly Goten appeared out of nowhere and dropped Goku with a punch to the base of his skull. Gohan caught the toppling form.

"Gohan! I'm sorry, I couldn't think of another way..."

Gohan cradled their unconscious father. "He'll understand, Goten. It's better than having to fight him."

xxxx

Trunks and Vegita continued to go at it, rapid fire kicking and punching.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up, brat?!" Vegita challenged.

"As long as is necessary. Until Goku-san is freed!"

"Fool! You can't free him from Saiyan blood!"

They closed for another round before an object came hurtling between them. Vegita barely avoided it as it whizzed past his head and bounced off a tree. A cast iron pot.

"What in??"

"STOP IT!!"

Vegita glared at Chi Chi, his battle with Trunks forgotten. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I wish I could. Get down here!!"

Vegita stared. An earth woman commanding him? He smirked slowly. This would be amusing.

"I can almost see why Kakarot married you" he floated gently down.

She walked over to him. "And we're _still_ married. Remember that!"

Vegita folded his arms. "You delude yourself, woman. It was a poor match from the beginning."

Bulma walked up. "Like _we_ were a poor match, Vegita?!"

"Bah. We had an agreement. Marriage was not one of them!"

Bulma gritted her teeth. "Maybe not. But you still have a family-"

"Where is my mate, Bulma?" he asked her coldly. "Can you answer that?"

Bulma choked back a scream. "Not this time. You won't bait me!!"

"Kono yarou!" Trunks snapped. "Everytime I think there's a chance-"

"Hmm. You _hoped_ your mother and I would get together, even when it became evident we had no real connection. Perhaps your Saiyan blood isn't so strong after all."

"My Saiyan blood is fine, father. It's your morals that need an overhaul!!"

Vegita stared at him. "Living here has dulled your heritage. I don't expect you to understand."

Chi Chi froze. _I don't expect you to understand. That's exactly what Goku said..._

xxxx

Goten and Gohan carried Goku inside and laid him on the couch.

"He's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up" Goten commented.

"You won't be his favorite person that's for sure-"

"Look what you've done!"

They turned. Vegita stalked inside followed by Trunks, Chi Chi and Bulma.

The Saiyan prince was enraged. "That embarrassing display outside accomplished nothing!"

"I've had a gut full of 'embarrassing displays' myself!" Gohan snapped. "Now whatever you've done to dad..._undo_ it!"

Vegita threw his hands up. "Stupid baka! I told you. I've done nothing _to_ him" he grinned slyly. "At least not recently..."

"Are you looking for another fight?!" Goten nearly powered up.

"Next time I won't miss with that pot, either" Chi Chi told Vegita. She sat next to her husband on the couch.

"Goku? Wake up. It's me, Chi Chi!"

A pinched frown on handsome features. "Hmm? Ha" his eyes didn't open.

She touched his face. "Sit up if you can. Can you hear my voice?"

Goku's head lolled to the side. Chi Chi looked at Goten, who panicked.

"I swear, I didn't hit him that hard!!"

Suddenly Vegita purred, a deep rumble in his chest. The others turned in shock.

"What are you doing?" Trunks wondered.

"Ssh. Silence" he continued.

Dumbstruck, they watched as Goku made a sound, a response of his own. A throaty growl erupted from him as he too purred. Vegita touched his shoulder. A furred tail coiled around his wrist.

Chi Chi stared back and forth, seeing for the first time. Her decision was made.

"Kakarot. Enough, your head is harder than that. Awaken!"

Dark eyes burned on Vegita, open and aware. Chi Chi leaned over her husband.

"Goku! Are you-"

He looked around her, growling. His gaze fell unwavering on the Saiyan prince.

Chi Chi sat back in shock. _He doesn't even see me..._

"You see?" Gohan's voice was dismayed.

Vegita gently removed the tail from his wrist. "Apparently everyone thinks me the devil here."

"Vegita, that's ridiculous" Goku reached for him, ignoring everyone else.

"Stop it!" Goten shouted. He tried a distraction. "Doesn't your head hurt, dad?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hit...someone from behind" he glared at his son.

"Sorry, dad. We had to stop you."

Goku sat up abruptly. "Stop me from what? Watching Trunks fight Vegita?!"

"No, from interfering" Gohan told him. "Whatever it takes!"

Goku waved his tail in agitation. "To accomplish what?"

Chi Chi shook him. "I'm sitting in front of you! Have you gone mad?"

"Oh. Chi Chi" he still gazed around her at Vegita.

"Stop looking at him. Look at _me._ I'm the one that's talking to you!"

Bulma touched her arm. "Chi Chi, he can't-"

"I don't accept this" Chi Chi hissed. She turned swiftly, grabbing Vegita by the collar.

"If you care about him at all, help us here! What do you want, a slave?"

Vegita appeared thoughtful. "No."

"How can this...hold be undone?"

"I can't undo _myself,_ woman. That would be the only solution."

Chi Chi thought furiously. An idea struck her.

"Goku. Stay here."

Vegita started up. "No. He will not!"

Goku reached out, clasped his hand. "Then stay here with us."

Gohan felt a cold pit in his stomach. _Kami, he's enslaved..._

"This isn't his home, Goku-san!" Trunks replied. "Father, you're making it worse!!"

Chi Chi shook Goku so hard his teeth rattled. "Break it, break it! Listen to me. No, look at my eyes! Remember the discussion we had earlier?"

Goku strained to focus on her. "Yes. But you wanted to end things."

"I've changed my mind" she glanced briefly at Vegita. "Some new evidence leads me to believe we should try to salvage our marriage. Are you up to the challenge?"

Intense eyes sparked on her. A _challenge_ always got his attention.

"I...yes. It sounds like a good idea."

Vegita stormed past them all, slamming the door on his way out.

Goku leaped to follow. Chi Chi's jaw dropped at his instant turnaround. Trunks, Goten and Gohan blocked the door.

"No way" Gohan swore to himself.

"Stand aside! I have to go."

"You'll fight us all, then" Trunks promised.

Goku powered up, his hair flaming gold. "I'll only say it once. Move!!"

Trunks, Goten and Gohan powered up also.

"NO, no more fighting, please!" Chi Chi implored them.

It looked as if disaster were waiting to happen. Goku charged but immediately fell to the floor grasping his head. He couldn't hold Super Saiyan mode. The long locks turned black once more.

"Damned...headache" he moaned, tail coiling wildly.

"Sshh. Let us help you, dad" Gohan pulled him up gently.

Goku leaned against him wearily. "Am I going mad?"

xxxx

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Vegita had virtually isolated himself at Capsule Corporation. Bulma distanced herself also for her own 'peace of mind' as she put it. Trunks and Bra spent the majority of their free time keeping each other company.

Goten and Gohan visited their parents every day, to check on Goku's progress.

"How's he doing today, mom?" Goten asked her.

Chi Chi sighed. "He's sleeping. His appetite is nearly normal, but I'm still worried."

"Why?":

"He's just...distant. Oh, he tries to be his usual cheerful self. But there's no spirit behind it."

Gohan gulped. "You think maybe he's going through a...withdrawal?"

"I asked Bulma. She's taken blood samples. The results will be in later today. Hopefully they'll give us some answers."

Goten looked up the stairs. "I hope so, for everyone's sake."

xxxx

They anxiously awaited Bulma.

"Dad, you look better" Gohan commented.

Goku smiled a bit. "At least my head is clear without Vegita around. But I miss him and his haughty attitude."

Goten rubbed his shoulder. "I know. But it'll get better with time, dad."

"I'm sorry I put my family through so much hell. Gods, I must've looked like a moonsick idiot."

Chi Chi nuzzled his cheek. "Well...a _cute_ moonsick idiot" she could laugh about it now.

Goku smiled wider. _Why can't I shake Vegita from my mind?_

xxxx

Bulma arrived an hour later with the results. They discussed possibilities over tea in the dining room.

"Goku, you and Vegita have been experiencing a strong biochemical reaction which is natural for your species."

Goku nodded. "I surmised as much. Go on."

"Close proximity affects pulse, respiration and libido. The control areas of the brain are also influenced. Apparently your individual chemistry is so compatible that your behavior is affected. Call it a hormonal aphrodesiac."

Goku looked at a confident Chi Chi. "That's why my thinking was so muddled. I _knew_ what I was doing but couldn't stop myself."

She understood the situation now. "I know. I'm just glad it was rectified before we lost everything."

"But Bulma, what can I do about it? I can't just avoid Vegita forever!"

Bulma tapped her fingers on the table. "There's a libido killer called 'salt peter' or _gynodihulphide._ It's non addictive and non toxic. It will help suppress any uncontrollable urges. We can make a blood serum that contains-"

Goku jumped up. "Drugs?? A Saiyan takes no drugs in such matters!" he was instantly angry at the concept. His tail lashed about.

"Goku, please" Chi Chi pulled him down. "She said it isn't addictive."

"Oh? And what about _us_ while I'm taking this substance?"

Chi Chi blushed a little. "Bulma?"

"The dosage is a serum based on your blood and Vegita's, Goku. It won't affect your ability with Chi Chi."

Goku sighed. "That's a relief" then something occurred to him.

"Wait. How'd you get Vegita to agree to a blood sample?"

Bulma frowned. "It was the strangest thing. He just laughed. Who knows what goes through that man's mind sometimes?"

"Strange" Goku mused. _Laughter?_

xxxx

Goten, Gohan and Trunks were out on the front porch.

"Listen guys, this is important. You still may have to watch Goku-san."

"What?!" the brothers echoed.

Trunks nodded gravely. "I didn't want to upset Chi Chi san. But something concerns me still about this situation."

"You told us about the serum. It should work, right?" Goten asked.

"It isn't the serum, it's my father" Trunks was openly worried. "He hates to lose at anything."

"So?" Gohan replied. "It isn't his decision. The folks are getting their lives back, and that's all that really matters."

"I wish it were that simple" Trunks stared at his lemonade. "He's too calm, too quiet. And he never gives up on something he wants."

"If he tries anything he'll have us to deal with" Goten snapped. "I've had it up to here with his superior attitude!"

Trunks shook his head. "I'm telling you, there's something we're all missing here. Something that only my father knows about."

"Let's go spar with him, then" Gohan suggested. "That always loosens his tongue."

xxxx

As it turned out Vegita _wasn't_ interested in sparring for once. He lounged around the apartments in a plush bathrobe. Darkly handsome features regarded them coolly.

"So. How is Kakarot, now that you've saved him from me?" his tone was sarcastic.

"Very funny, father. If you're planning anything I'm telling you right now to forget it!"

Vegita stretched back on an ottoman. "And why would I plan anything?"

"Because...you're too calm! And I know how you feel about him..."

"You know nothing, boy. I have no interest in his marriage. You might say it's none of my affair" he snickered at his own words.

"That smirk is going to get wiped off someday" Gohan told him.

Vegita sipped his drink. "Not by you. Now be good boys and leave. I wish to contemplate in quiet."

"We'll leave, Vegita" Goten warned. "But remember...dad is off limits!"

Vegita smiled strangely, dark eyes glimmering with fire. 


	5. Torment 3

submission author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/V

A/U - A marriage is destroyed.

Chi Chi's Torment

(Continued)

xxxx

It was a night of thoughts.

Goku had awakened by Chi Chi's side. They'd made love for the first time since the reconciliation. He smiled softly at her pale features under the moonlight.

_She deserves better than me_ he mused. Muscled shoulders flexed as he rested his hands behind his head on soft pillows. His eyes closed once more.

The room grew warm. He was thinking of Chi Chi, wasn't he? It was hot, so very hot...

_Ecstacy._

_Wanton pleasure that destroyed his senses. A touch so deep and powerful it ripped his soul, melting it into submission. Heat. Boiling thick blood, heavy with lust. Love unequaled, thirsting for completion. Yesssss...._

Goku panted, turning over in troubled sleep.

_Slippery sweat and silk, fire and musk. Promises made and given. Sweet rapture, shattering his core and breaking his will._

Chi Chi awakened, startled. Goku thrashed under the covers, sweating and moaning.

"Goku!!"

"Haii??" he gasped, eyes foggy and disoriented.

She held his forehead. "Hold still. I think you have a fever."

The broad chest heaved. "Do I?"

She got up. "I'm calling Bulma. You may be having a reaction to the serum."

He turned his head. "Maybe. Hurry back" he gave a sly smile.

Chi Chi blushed. "You're insatiable."

She darted down the hallway. Goku grimaced against his dream, fangs bared.

_I love my wife. I do!!_

xxxx

Vegita lay quietly. Soon, my love. Very soon.

_Oh, the fools. I can afford to be patient now. Don't they realize...mixing our blood accelerates our bond? I could scarce believe the luck._

The Saiyan prince smiled wolfishly in his darkened bedroom.

_You aren't truly mine yet, Kakarot. One final touch is all it will take...to rip you over the edge and into my arms forever. I will ravage and burn you, my Saiyan bull. Then shall you cry my name and forget everything else..._

Vegita closed his eyes in satisfaction. _The Prince of Saiyans always gets what he wants._

xxxx

"Are all these tests necessary?"

"Yes, Goku. Now be still already!" Bulma poked him with another needle.

The Saiyan snorted. "I'm beginning to feel like a pincushion!"

"Your fever ran pretty high last night, Goku" Chi Chi reminded him. "It's better to be cautious."

Bulma nodded, looking at overhead slides. "I don't see anything abnormal. But that high fever concerns me. Has it been the only one?"

"Yes" Chi Chi replied.

"I'm afraid not" Goku contradicted her.

"What! You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you" he looked at Bulma. "Usually I get the fevers at night."

Bulma frowned. "Can you stay at the corporation a couple of days?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea!" Chi Chi was agitated.

"Vegita's here?" Goku asked.

"Of course. But I rarely see him. That shouldn't be a problem for you, especially now."

Goku took Chi Chi's hand. "No, I guess not. Besides, I'll still need a sparring partner to stay in shape."

Chi Chi laughed nervously. "I'm not jealous, just a little paranoid."

Soft lips brushed her forehead. "Trust me, okay? We can handle this."

xxxx

Vegita went through his paces in the gravity room. He didn't need an update, he could _feel_ Kakarot. Still, curiosity got the better of him. Powering down, he hit the switch to 'normal g'.

He mused. _What brings him here? I must find out..._

Trunks stood outside the door when it opened, surprising him. "Eh?"

"Sorry to startle you, papa" the young man told him.

Vegita threw a towel over his shoulders. "Hm. I sense Kakarot is here. Why?"

Trunks blinked, taken aback by his response. "That's what brings me here. Tests are being run on the serum and mom wants to make certain Goku-san has no adverse reactions."

Vegita lifted an eyebrow. "He is having problems?"

The young man was stern. "Don't get your hopes up. The tests are _only_ a precaution since the serum has never been tested before. While he stays here-"

Vegita couldn't hide the predatory gleam in his eye. Trunks paused again.

"Don't even think it, father! I'll be watching you. _Very_ closely. He's being monitored for treatment, and I won't allow anything to ruin his progress!"

Vegita snorted. "I need no 'watching', boy. We're all adults here. And so" he smiled briefly, "I think I'll say hello. After all, Kakarot's going to be here for awhile."

Trunks eyed him. "I'll be watching" he repeated.

Vegita walked past him, annoyed. "Move, Trunks. I'm going to get dressed."

The demi-saiyan observed him bound down the hallway. _I know you, father. If I have to fight you myself I will._

xxxx

Another day of tests passed uneventfully. Chi Chi visited the majority of the day at Capsule Corporation, but she had a home to maintain. Trunks walked her outside.

Chi Chi-san, he looks like himself again" Trunks commented.

She smiled at him. "If you had asked me weeks ago, the answer would be different. But it's true" she pecked him on the cheek. "I have you to thank."

Trunks blushed a little. "Me? What did I do?"

Chi Chi sighed. "If it weren't for the information Gohan told me, we could well be divorced by now. It's funny, even through the pain I still couldn't believe he would deliberately hurt me."

Trunks smiled a little. "And he never would" his face darkened. "No thanks to father."

Chi Chi frowned. "I'm surprised he's shown so much restraint. Goku's been here for two days and he hasn't appeared."

"I had a talk with him. Maybe he got my message."

Chi Chi was pleading. "Trunks...if he slips" she couldn't finish.

He hugged her. "I won't let it happen."

xxxx

Goku pushed himself in the gravity room. He was in his element again, perfecting himself for fighting.

The powerful form careened and slipped through the air, bounding off walls. Ki blasts ricocheted everywhere. His eyes closed as he moved, instinct taking over his body.

_Kami, this feels good. To move, to be free, to feel..._

Vegita stood outside the chamber, watching him from the observation deck. His tail whipped in agitation.

_Beautiful. All that power, mine to tame. Would that I could take him now, but..._

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Eh?" Vegita turned suddenly. "Trunks. What do you want!"

The demi saiyan smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just out for a walk" he looked through the glass panels.

"Goku-san looks well, doesn't he?"

Vegita snarled. "Don't taunt me, boy!"

"I've never seen him and Chi Chi-san happier."

"Enough!!"

"Haven't you greeted him yet? He's asked about you" Trunks was smug.

Vegita stalked off, tail bristling behind him.

xxxx Trunks met up with Goku in the rec area.

"He was here."

"Hai, Goku-san. We had a little conversation."

Goku sighed, wiping his face with a towel. "About me again?"

"Not really" Trunks lied.

"I sensed him outside the tower. He still hasn't spoken."

"Considering everything that's happened a little control is welcome, don't you think?"

Goku considered. "Things are different now, Trunks."

"Not so very different at all" a familiar voice stated.

They turned. Goku stared at the approaching Vegita. _Damn, too preoccupied to sense him-_

Vegita smiled at his discomfort. It was encouraging. "Hello, Kakarot. I would've spoken earlier but circumstances dictated I wait."

Goku nodded. "Agreed. You've shown remarkable restraint."

A smirk. "Did you expect any less?"

Black eyes smouldered with hidden fire. Vegita glanced over the perfect body recently wet from the shower. Water still ran in rivulets down the rippling chest. Goku's baggy sweatpants clung to his bulky curves. Vegita had sweet memories of those curves. _I will break you then melt you..._

Goku felt a buzzing heat in his head. Not like before, but it was there. The serum muted it into background noise, making it more tolerable. More importantly, his mind was still his own. But seeing the Saiyan Prince again wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. The lithe and well muscled body clad in blue spandex and white battle gear was so...Those handsome, aristocratic features he dared not touch now. Oh Kami, Vegita still looked _so damn good..._

Trunks watched them silently.

"So ah...Vegita. Have you kept in shape?" Goku asked absently, after a pause.

"Ha. The Prince of Saiyans is _never_ out of shape" Vegita rejoined. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'll need a sparring partner."

"Hmpf" Vegita glared at his son. "You mean they trust me that far?"

Goku clapped a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the tingle he felt. "Don't be ridiculous, okay? Meet me here later on tonight."

Vegita nodded, glancing briefly at his shoulder. Obsidian eyes burned on him a second longer than necessary.

"Very well. Until then" he turned and went out.

Trunks watched Goku pull on a shirt. _I'd better call Goten and Gohan._

xxxx

Goten and Gohan flew towards the Corporation an hour later.

"You know dad is gonna be pissed" Goten shouted in the wind. "He hates feeling confined."

Gohan sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. Vegita's a virus. You don't beat a virus by letting it run wild."

"But what are we supposed to do, anyway?"

"Trunks seemed concerned after their first meeting. We'll know more when we get there."

"I'm glad mom didn't come. It would have seemed like piling on."

"True. We don't need any more scenes, that's for sure."

xxxx

The three friends walked through the complex. The majority of the offices were closed, but a few maintenance people waved as they went through.

"So what's our story? That we're here for dinner?" Goten asked.

Trunks nodded. "They're going to spar tonight. If Goku-san can get through the physicality of it...then maybe all my fears are unjustified."

"What did you see earlier?" Gohan wanted to know. "Clearly, you aren't convinced the serum is doing its job."

Trunks paused a moment. "It's working...but I still can't shake the feeling we're overlooking something."

"Like what? Did Vegita make any overtures?"

"Actually, no. Not directly."

Goten frowned. "You think he still has designs on dad?"

"I'm sure of it. When I approached him at the observation deck he was positively _mesmerized_ looking at Goku-san."

"But the serum _is_ working, right?"

"It's slowing down the tide" Trunks admitted. "Let's make sure the dam doesn't break."

xxxx

It was the first meal they'd shared in a while. The company dining hall was open twenty four hours. As usual, Goku's legendary appetite amazed everyone. Some of the cooks came out just to stare.

"Glad you boys could visit" he said, stuffing between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, dad, well-" Gohan nearly laughed as Goku inhaled a chicken.

"Mnmpf. Nubt bad. Pass me that, please?" he pointed at a leg of lamb, then paused.

"Oops. Need something to wash it down with" he promptly glugged down a pitcher of tea.

Trunks _did_ laugh. Things at least appeared to be normal. He handed over the plate of lamb.

"Goku-san, aren't you going to leave any for us?" he teased.

Goku continued to talk and gag food down. "Welb. The cumfks are bringinning out mure food" he all but swallowed the lamb in one piece. The others gawked in stupefication.

"Geez" Goten stared. He never got used to it. "Dad, someone would think you hadn't eaten for months!"

Goku sucked up a bowl of noodles. "Clmpf. It's not that bad, Goten. This is good, you should try it!"

Goten snatched a bowl quickly before it was grabbed. Gohan laughed. "It's a miracle he didn't eat your hand, bro."

"At this rate he'll be too fat to spar" Vegita interrupted, walking into the dining hall.

"You'll join us?" Trunks was hopeful.

Vegita sat down casually. "Of course. That is, if Kakarot doesn't eat the plates and table as well" his voice held an amused tone.

"Hey, Vegita" Goku waved a ham hock at him.

Gohan looked for any signs. _So far so good._

Trunks signalled for the cooks to bring more food. Everyone ate in silence, tension running high under the circumstances.

Vegita ate quietly, avoiding their eyes. _Look at them. Watching me like some lab animal._

Abruptly he glared at Gohan. "What are you staring at!"

"Nothing. I had to put my eyes somewhere."

"Well don't put them on _me._ I'm not a bug for you to dissect."

"No, you're a rat's ass" Goten stated.

"Lighten up everybody" Goku commented. They all stared at him.

"We've been through a difficult time requiring adjustments for everyone. Frankly, I'm looking forward to the future. Shall we focus on that instead?" he surveyed their eyes.

Vegita did look at him, then. The creamy throat was tempting, flexing with soft strength. _One kiss to savor..._

CHINKKK!!

Vegita stared in horror at his hand holding a shattered tea glass.

"Hey!" Trunks handed him a napkin. "You alright? You didn't cut yourself!"

Goku put down his food momentarily to stare. He quickly looked away.

Goten and Gohan exchanged glances.

xxxx

Goku stretched and prepared himself for the sparring. The incident at the table disturbed him more than he let on.

_You're sprung tight as a coil, Vegita. And I know why. But no matter what we may have shared, I'm sworn to Chi Chi!_

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" he spun from his reverie.

"Didn't mean to sneak up. Do you mind if we watch the sparring session?"

Goku glared, annoyed. "Why not? That's the purpose of your visit, isn't it?!"

Gohan sighed. "We hoped you wouldn't notice. It's just that-"

Goku turned his back. "Am I that weak, Gohan? Was I supposed to fall into a trembling heap at the sight of Vegita? Is that what you came to see?"

"Wha? No, I-"

A snarl. "Disappoint you? The sweet sap of a father who always smiles! The one who needs to be rescued from himself?!"

Goten gasped. "It isn't like that! We love you, and were worried."

Goku closed his eyes in pain. "I know. But I'm committed to your mother. Remember that, before you assume otherwise."

Goten held his arms. "We also know you fight something that could devour you without a trace."

Dark eyes snapped on him. _"What??"_

"You asked us once if our blood burned. We didn't understand at the time-"

"I won't have this discussion, particularly now" Goku growled, pulling away from Goten. His tail lashed wildly.

Gohan sighed. "All right, dad. It isn't important. Do you mind if we stay a while?"

Goku waved them in dismissal. "Do what you want."

xxxx

Vegita smiled inwardly. He had to thank the idiot that left the intercom system open in the gym area.

The lithe form stretched and contemplated.

_Sweet kami, I'll relish bending his will. You love me yet, Kakarot, and I will tear the truth screaming from your throat._

xxxx

Gohan, Goten and Trunks sat in the second level observation tower. Circular glass panels gave an even better view of the gravity room than the lower levels.

"Well, at least we've got good seats. No popcorn, though" Goten attempted humor.

Gohan gave a wan smile. "Maybe we _are_ overreacting. After all, nothing's really happened when you think about it."

Trunks nodded in distraction. "I hope your right. I just have a feeling things could get pretty intense down there tonight."

xxxx

It was time.

Vegita and Goku entered the room on opposite sides, their bright orange gi suits a match. Goku's sash was red, Vegita's blue. They took their fighting stance.

Vegita grinned ravenously. /Greetings, koi. I will pound you into submission./

Goku checked up a little in surprise. /What??/

/Ahh. You expected the serum to eliminate our kata link?/

Goku gritted his teeth, crouching low once more. /Whatever. I won't be distracted by stray thoughts./

They moved in a little closer, preparing to charge. Vegita's burning eyes held Goku's.

/We always did fight first, koi/ Vegita's tail waved tauntingly. /to sweeten the fire.../

Goku growled at the memories. /Shut up!/

In the tower above sat three perplexed demi saiyans.

"What they hell are they doing?" Trunks stared with the others.

Goten shook his head. "I don't get it. They're just...staring and crouching."

"HYEAAIIIIIII!!" Goku launched himself first. Vegita faded out and reappeared behind him, double fisting his back. Goku crashed into the floor.

"Well, it's started finally" Trunks replied.

Goku backflipped up, launching a double kick into Vegita's gut. The Saiyan Prince careened off the ceiling. Goku lunged at him again, but Vegita disappeared before he made contact. Goku stared about the chamber, snarling in frustration.

/He's here...damn his tricks./

WHAPP!!

A tail slapped across his face. Once. Again. Three times.

Goku grabbed at air. Vegita was transmitting all around him at once, slapping him with his tail.

/Where the hell did he learn this?!/ Goku wondered as the strokes sent delicious shivers down his thighs.

/No...Kami, what's going on!?/

WHAMM!!

A hard fist to the jaw crashed him against a wall. He bounced to the floor. Vegita smirked, levitating above him.

"Had enough, Kakarot?"

Goku felt a haze enveloping his vision. "You want to fight that way? Fine. _Two can play!!"_

Before Vegita could dodge Goku hit him with a flying head butt. He somersaulted over the stunned Saiyan Prince in mid air, snapping his tail around the firm waist and whip shooting Vegita into the opposite wall.

Goku smiled ferally. "Like that, Vegita?!"

Vegita's eyes were coals. /Oh _ yes,_ koi./

Goku paused, gasping. A rippling wave of pleasure washed from his tail to his groin. /Kami, I better not try that stunt again.../

/Feeling good, are we?/ Vegita taunted, flying in slow circles around him.

Goku circled as well. /Go to hell./

Vegita launched himself and transmitted out at the last second. Goku struck at the air in frustration. Potent scent frayed his nerves.

"You dirty-"

_slap slap slap slap slap slap slap!!!!_

Vegita was in front of him. And behind. And above. Tails were everywhere, strapping him with licks of fire. His chest. His thighs. His backside. His belly. His face.

/Gods...going to/ Goku transmitted out to get respite.

xxxx

"Have you seen anything _like_ that?!" Gohan stammered.

Trunks was wide eyed. "No...father must have practiced that maneuver in secret."

"Incredible" Goten agreed.

xxxx

Goku reappeared down on the floor, kneeling. He was breathing heavily.

/I know what he's doing. Mantra level five...got to calm my body down.../

Vegita reappeared nearby. "Are you ready for another round?" his voice was cool with no inflection. He folded his arms.

/He's got to be affected too.../

Vegita grinned. /Yes, but I'm prepared./

Goku glared, flushing red. "Try this!!" he spun himself like a cyclone.

"What?!" Vegita stumbled back as Goku's tail struck him in rapid succession as he twirled. Vegita howled like a banshee as he was lashed, finally transmitting out once more.

Goku stopped spinning. He looked about the chamber.

/Better look for another sneak attack.../

Suddenly he sensed a fist, grabbing it and hurling Vegita to the floor.

"UGGHHH!!" Vegita skidded to a violent halt, finally. He looked up from his sitting position.

Goku was about to gloat when another sweet wave raked his body, threatening to make him blow right there. His groin was burstingly tight.

He swore, sweat breaking out on his forehead. /Gotta stop this tail stuff.../

Vegita finally spoke. He was heaving as well. "May I suggest we call truce?"

Goku could only nod breathlessly. "Truce" he floated down.

xxxx

"Damned strangest fight I've ever seen" Trunks commented.

"I never thought tails made a weapon. Guess there's a first time for everything" Goten shrugged.

"Using your tail like that isn't wise" Gohan reminded them.

They fell silent at the implication.

xxxx

Goku stormed inside the shower stall, turning the water up high.

_Not cold enough. Damn, I need ice!_

Freezing spray enveloped his muscled form giving some relief. He threw his head back beneath the stream.

_What was Vegita trying to do? Is he insane!_

In another area, Vegita quickly dressed after showering. _An interesting workout. But it was only preliminary._

"Perhaps I will inform Kakarot of his progress" he smirked, heading for the lockers.

xxxx

Goku swore. The shirt he brought was too tight. In frustration he yanked it over his head and wiggled in an attempt to get it on.

Silent footsteps entered the dressing area. Vegita slipped inside and stopped, his dark eyes surveying Goku in appreciation. The broad back rippled as he strained to pull the stubborn shirt down to his waist. Vegita's eyes drifted downward to the fine ass barely controlled by tight jeans.

The Saiyan Prince licked his lips hungrily. /I'll have you on your knees./

Goku spun around. "What the hell?!" he yanked the shirt down suddenly.

"Don't hurt yourself on my account" Vegita said smoothly.

Goku glowered at him. "What do you want? No, don't answer that. Why are you here?"

"I merely wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed a bit distracted during our sparring session."

Goku pointed a finger at him. "What the hell were you trying to pull, Vegita? "

The Prince gave him an innocent look. "Merely practicing a new technique. I take it you didn't like it."

Goku stared. /Like it? Kami, it made me crazy.../

Vegita grinned. Goku cursed, remembering their kata link.

"You knew" it wasn't a question.

"Of course. And you affected me as well. But I took a few precautions before the match."

"Precautions? What are you talking about?"

Vegita nearly laughed. "I soaked my tail in that 'salt peter' substance. Did the trick too, for a while. My tail was virtually numb."

Goku frowned. _I'll file that one for later._ "No more of your games, Vegita. Either spar legitimately or not at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

A pause. "I know you're holding out hope for us. But-"

Black pools bored into him. "Can you honestly say it's over?"

Goku inhaled. The room was getting warm all of a sudden. "It was...wonderful, okay? But I'm committed to my wife, and she's the focus of my attention right now."

Vegita's eyes went soft. "So you say, koi" the voice was silk.

Goku found himself staring. Blood pounded his ears, causing a heady buzz in his skull. _He's so regal, handsome..._

"Don't call me that" he nearly whispered. Vegita stroked his cheek.

"I must. You are" fathomless pools danced in Goku's eyes. He felt a mind numbing haze, then warmth and wetness.

"Mmmmm"

Goku crushed Vegita's mouth in a sweltering kiss. Tongues slithered and curled lovingly, seeking dominance. The struggle was exquisite, the flavor delightful. Goku pushed hard, plumbing Vegita's taste.

_More..._

Hands tangled in his thick hair, pulling him closer, letting him go deeper still. Goku wanted to swallow him whole, devour Vegita's being and make it his...

Breathlessly they pulled apart, panting. Goku shook his head to clear it. Gradually the effects of the serum kicked in, making him more rational.

"Sorry, 'Gita. I don't know what came over me."

Vegita shook with desire. "Kiss me like that again and I'll take you right here, regardless of the consequences!!"

Goku abruptly sat on a wooden bench. "I'll consider myself warned."

Vegita looked away momentarily. "Are you ready to admit the truth?"

Goku snorted. "What truth? That you use dirty tactics when you spar?"

"Baka. You used the same tactics!"

"In response to you!" Goku shot back. "Did you think I'd roll over if you got me excited? It was pretty obvious, you know!"

Vegita walked around the room. "I see. You don't want me, then."

Goku glowered. "Vegita. Enough, okay?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Goku stared him in the eye. "What part of 'no' don't you understand? For the final time...my life is with Chi Chi! I'm committed to her-"

Vegita was angry now. "Really? And love for Chi Chi made you swallow my tongue?!"

Goku flushed. "That was...a mistake. A weakness, nothing more."

"Hai, we'll see" Vegita told him. _He's mine..._

xxxx

"I don't like this" Goten shook his head as they headed to the gym. "They've been gone an awfully long time..."

Trunks nodded. "Their ki is in the same proximity, guys. We'd better be prepared to walk in on anything."

Gohan sighed. "I hope we're not fighting a losing battle."

xxxx

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to break down and confess a secret love, Vegita?!" Goku slammed clothes into his gym bag as he sat.

/You're as stubborn as you are beautiful./ "You tell me."

"You'll be disappointed!!"

/I feel your fire behind the denial. All the better to break you with./ "You never disappoint me."

Goku stopped, startled by the comment. The handsome Saiyan sighed. "If I were to tell you I still had feelings for you...could you leave it at that?"

Vegita clenched his fists. "You know me."

Goku nodded. "I expected that. I'd hoped we could remain friends, but under the circumstances...maybe that just isn't possible."

Vegita tilted his chin up. "We've been far more than friends. But I see your dilemma. What would you have me do?"

Goku stood. "Just...understand my position a little better, okay? It's easier for you, since you and Bulma don't love each other."

/Clever./ "Very well, Kakarot. I'll be on my best behavior. Do you feel safe now?"

"I always did-"

"They're in here!!" Goten shouted as he and the others burst into the room.

"What?! They're...dressed!"

"Why wouldn't we be!" Goku snapped.

Vegita snorted. "The three stooges have arrived."

Trunks turned beet red. "Sorry...we thought that...that..."

Goku glared at them, his face darkening. "Idiots! What did you expect to see?"

Gohan sighed. "I guess we do look foolish. We just wondered why you were gone so long, and..."

"And what? Were we supposed to be rolling on the floor?!"

Vegita snickered.

The three young men were mortified. "I...we owe you both an apology" Trunks blurted.

"Sorry, dad" Goten agreed. "This is embarrassing."

Goku quirked a smile. "I don't know whether to hug you or hit you."

Gohan perked up. "This is good news, then! Now we know for certain the serum works."

Goku put on his jacket. "I've had enough."

"What do you mean, dad?"

Goku abruptly burst into Super Saiyan mode. "I said enough! I'm going home. Find something to do with your spare time besides watch me!"

Spreading his arms he disappeared in a ball of light that collapsed on itself.

Goten looked at his brother. "You might say he's a bit ticked."

"I'll take my leave as well" Vegita transmitted out before they could say anything.

Gohan clapped Trunks on the shoulder. "Can we clear a room or what?"

xxxx It was late. Chi Chi pulled off her slippers and stretched out on the bed, lounging in her favorite robe. It had a cozy thickness she loved wrapping herself in. She curled against plump pillows, dark tresses loose everywhere. A small sigh escaped her lips. She could barely move these days.

_Kami take it! I don't know how Saiyan women held up. Goku's killing me..._

A burst of light flared at the end of the bed, illuminating everything in a flash.

"Hey, babe."

She smiled at her fine Saiyan. "Did everything go well today?"

The deep eyes were lidded. "Perfect. You should let your hair down more, Chi Chi."

Chi Chi sat up, blinking. She knew that look. "Goku?"

He ripped away his jacket and shirt.

"Are...are you alright?!" she squeaked.

Goku purred, climbing over her. His tail did a _flip flip._

Chi Chi squeezed back against the bedstand. "Goku!"

The handsome face clouded in dark desire. Hot tongue traced her jawline and lips before lapping her throat wetly.

Chi Chi panted. "Please, Goku. I need at least one night of sleep!"

He pulled her robe down. "Sleep tomorrow."

xxxx 


	6. Torment 4

submission author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/V A/U - A marriage is destroyed.

Chi Chi's Torment

(Continued)

Goku watched Chi Chi sleep. She had curled against his side after collapsing in exhaustion from the third go round.

He rolled over, staring at the ceiling. He could go all night. A thin sheen of sweat covered his exertion.

_Didn't mean to grab her like that...damn. I can't take this much longer. The more we make love the hornier I get._

Trembling, he felt the flush of another fever. His cock was painfully hard, lying heavily against his thigh..

He wiped his forehead, nearly shaking now. _I'm burning up...got to do something..._

Goku closed his eyes again, pulling himself for relief.

/You woke me up./

/???!!/

/Sweet dreams, koi. Or should I say nightmares?/

/Get the hell out of my head, Vegita!!/

/I can't. Remember our first time together?/

Goku yanked himself harder, hissing through his teeth.

/I loved your taste.../

"Guhhh" strong hips lifted from the bed. /V...Vegita.../

/Tasted...touched...so hot, tight.../

Goku spurted as he thrashed on the mattress. /V...Vgg/

/You're so beautiful when you come. I love watching it..../

"Aaahhhshiii!!!" Goku jolted, creaming his fist. He moaned in relief.

"Vegita" he rasped.

/I wish I were there with you./

Goku blinked, gathering his wits. /No. Leave my head already./

/Neither of us is going to get sleep anytime soon./

Goku sighed. He had a point.

/Maybe not, but there's nothing left to say./

/How is your fever?/

Goku felt himself in astonishment. His body was sated, finally. /It's gone?!/

/You're wearing her out, you know./

/Shizuka na!/

/You can barely control yourself. She can't satisfy you./

/Mind your own damn buisness. Go roll Bulma!/

A smile in the dark. He could feel Vegita's anger through the kata link.

/Chikuso!! Stupid baka!/

/Temper, temper./

/Hm. Perhaps my blood burns, eh?/

/??/

/I've been thinking all night, Kakarot./

/About what?/

/That kiss./

Goku exhaled. /Forget about it!!/

/It drove me wild...I nearly threw you to the floor./

Goku sweated a little. /Enough!/

/Remember the promises we made under the moon?/

/That was then, this is now./

/Are you so fickle?/

/No, but I wasn't thinking clearly. In fact I wasn't thinking at all./

/In your darkest dreams I am there./

/I know./

/So why turn away?/

/I...have to, Vegita. I can't allow myself to think about what we had./

A pause. /Because of Chi Chi?/

/And my sons. I've already lost their respect./

/They love you nonetheless. Time will heal much./

/Maybe. But my marriage is important. I'm dedicated to Chi Chi-/

/You sound like a broken record./

/You have a thick skull, Vegita. I say it and you don't believe me./

/Forgive me for misunderstanding, Kakarot. Your tongue was down my throat at the time./

/I told you! It was an accident, a moment of weakness. Nothing more./

/Come, then. We'll be weak together./

/Dame da!! Damn, where's the kill switch on this link?!/

Laughter rippled across his mind.

/This isn't funny./

/No, it's not./

/Vegita...I love my wife. With all my heart./

/You say that too much./

/Not enough, apparently./

/It's not the same. You'll never love her.../

/Vegita.../

/The way you love _me.._/

/Damare!!/

/These lies are pointless. You fear your Saiyan blood, yet revel in it./

/If I were to do that...I'd lose myself./

/You already have. You've nearly battered your wife unconscious with sex./

Goku bared his fangs. /That's why I can't give in./

/Not with her./

/This discussion is ended, Vegita. I'm fully capable of fighting for my freedom. Even from you!/

/Exactly. Goodnight, Kakarot./

/?? Goodnight./

xxxx

Goku stared at the ceiling. What _was_ the point of denial, anyway? Inside his own mind, no one would know...

_Koibito! Would that I could just run to your arms and forget everything. But I can't be consumed by that intensity. Our Saiyan blood, our fire...is destructive. And I can't..._won't!_ Feed it, give it strength._

He sighed. _You burn in my thoughts yet I refuse to yield. Maybe I'm stubborn, maybe I have too much pride. But I know things with Chi Chi are fragile. It isn't worth the risk._

Goku snorted in self derision. _It seems I'm never Saiyan enough at the right time!_

Kissing Chi Chi on the forehead, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

xxxx

Chi Chi blearily felt herself being lifted. Hot steam filled her lungs.

_What??_

She blinked to clear her vision. Strong arms held her close in the foggy air. She looked up at her husband.

"G-Goku?"

He smiled at her, dark hair in a tangle. "Hey babe. I thought-"

Chi Chi stared down at their closely pressed bodies covered with moisture. Weakly she pounded a fist against the broad chest.

"Put me down."

Goku leaned her back under the shower head. "You look so cute when you're all wet..."

Chi Chi swore, her damp hair limp around her face and down her shoulders. She tried to push away again.

"Are you crazy? I should have you spayed!!"

"Babe, about last night..."

She reached down between them, feeling his crotch. "You'd better not be..."

Goku kissed her nose. "Sorry. I just...wanted you so bad."

Chi Chi breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back. Goku reached for her.

"If you touch me again I swear I'll yank it off at the root!"

Goku raised his hands. "Chi Chi, I swear...I wasn't going to try anything. I just thought you'd like a nice warm shower."

"Hmpf. I certainly _need_ one. What's gotten into you, Goku?"

_Vegita!!_ "What's wrong with me wanting my wife?"

She leaned against him in exhaustion. "Nothing...I'm flattered, but you're going to kill me at this rate."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to control myself, okay?"

She smiled softly. "Promises, promises."

xxxx

Vegita indulged himself in a rare diversion, watching the news. A nearby discussion tapped his curiosity from the executive dining hallway at Capsule Headquarters. It was considerably more private than the eating areas reserved for most employees..

_Bulma speaks to Kakarot's wife. Hmm._

"You look frazzled, girl."

"It's a miracle I'm even standing. Damn, another week of this and I'll be a cripple."

Vegita smiled to himself. _You can't give him what he needs, woman. One night with me will make you a distant memory._

"That bad, huh?" Bulma poured coffee. "At least he loves you. Is everything going okay?"

Chi Chi sipped the steaming mug. "Wonderful. It's amazing how attentive he's become as compared to before."

_Appearances are the most difficult to maintain. He's afraid of making a mistake._

"Any problems with Vegita?"

_You're not my watchdog, woman._

"No. The serum seems to be working. In fact, Goku seems a little calmer since the other night."

"What happened?"

"His nightly fever broke. It hasn't returned since."

_My touch did that._

"Now if I can just keep him off of me for a day-"

_I'll gladly relieve you of that burden, Chi Chi._

Bulma laughed. "I almost envy you. Vegita runs so hot and cold you never know what's coming."

_Kakarot will be, when I'm done with him._

He broke contact with the discussion. "How very interesting. I think I'll take a swim."

Silently he slipped down the opposite hallway.

xxxx

Goku flew around aimlessly. He had stopped at Master Rochi's to chat with Yamcha and Tien. There'd be another tournament soon. A training schedule was planned so they could all be sharp for the competition.

_Competition..._

He felt as if warring factions held claim to his soul. Chi Chi, his wife and mother of his children. They had a home and life together. He cherished her tenderly. Their existence had been stable and happy....

Vegita!!

Coiling like poison in his Saiyan blood, waiting to set him free. Swearing fire and eternity, love and ecstacy...

And he foolishly allowed that same Saiyan blood free reign, making wild promises in heat and sweat.

Stupid baka!

Rage roiled his gut. Rage at deception. Rage at lies. Rage at not being able to...to...

Vegita...my...

_No!! I refuse._

Black locks burst into gold as he exploded into Super Saiyan mode. A blazing comet streaked across the evening sky.

xxxx

The power surge didn't go unnoticed. Gohan jolted from a vision his mystic power perceived.

_What's going on? Where's he flying off to like that?_

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

He turned. Videl watched him with concern.

"It's my father. I suddenly saw him in my mind. He took off in a rage."

She frowned, looking out their living room window. "Do you think it's a threat to earth? Maybe he's gathering the Z warriors."

Gohan shook his head. "No. I sensed his ki explode to phenomenal levels. Some inner turmoil is causing this."

"You'd better go, then. I don't think he should be loose in such a state."

Gohan picked up his staff and headed out. "Tell me about it."

xxxx

Vegita was impressed by what he sensed. Predatory anticipation sharpened his senses. Obsidian eyes held a wild gleam as he looked skyward.

_Yes, Kakarot! Let desire fuel your rage, burn away all control. I feel you, and I am coming!!_

Climbing out of a stream he dressed quickly and followed Goku's ki. Miles away Trunks and Goten nearly ran into Gohan in mid flight.

"Gohan! You've brought your staff?!" Goten shouted in the wind.

Gohan nodded quickly. "We're going to need everything we've got."

Trunks stared grimly ahead. "I sense father as well, but some distance away."

Goten shook his head. "What could be happening?!"

xxxx

A figure of flaming gold was surrounded by a nimbus of white energy that expanded and crackled with power. Lightning crashed for miles around as boulders and debris flew and scattered like seeds. Trees uprooted and shattered, breaking against distant mountain peaks.

Goku roared his rage with fists clenched as the earth shook.

_I will purge this madness, burn it out!_

VegitaVegitaVegitaVegita...

_ I must!!_

xxxx

The three demi saiyans squinted at the hemisphere of light that illuminated the night for miles around.

"Kami take it! Has he gone crazy?!" Goten shouted against the thunder that ripped the atmosphere.

Gohan held out his staff. "Trunks, Goten. I'll need you to be a counterforce. Strike at that sphere when we're close in."

Trunks nodded. "I'll take the east area."

"Got it. I'm west" Goten accelerated in a wide arc and was gone.

Gohan said a silent prayer. _I hope my power can help here._

xxxx

Gohan hovered over the blinding brilliance and extended his staff. He cleared his thoughts.

_Father must know I'm here but he doesn't respond. Something consumes him and I think I know what._

He paused. Deafening bolts of power struck the sphere from opposite sides, causing a cacophony of light and sound. The ground quaked from forces unleashed. Goten and Trunks began their attack.

Gohan nodded, aiming his staff at the bright figure within. A brilliant orange haze enveloped the sphere, shrinking it momentarily.

Gohan strained. _Almost...dad...easy..._

"RURARRGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Goku roared like a madman, extending his arms. The sphere once again began to expand wildly. The air filled with the odor of ozone.

Trunks and Goten redoubled their efforts, blasting away at the sphere. Chunks of light would break free, only to dissolve once again, forming a shield.

Vegita arrived on the scene, powering down immediately to hide his ki. He landed in a nearby meadow with a view.

_I don't want them to sense me, just yet. I would see how this turns out._

Goku turned slightly within his prison of power. Vegita?

_Now, while he's distracted!_ Gohan shouted to Trunks and Goten.

"Blast a hole in his shield. NOW!!!"

They did so. A massive bolt struck the sphere directly in front of Goku, breaking open a maw.

Gohan poured his ki into it, a cleansing wave of clarity. Goku screamed once more as he was struck directly. The gigantic sphere faded immediately as he collapsed.

Goten was there like a shot, catching him in freefall.

Gohan floated down gently, exhausted. He fell to one knee. Trunks ran to him.

"Gohan! Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But I don't ever want to go through that again!"

xxxx

Goten held his father as they waited for him to regain consciousness.

"Strange" Trunks noted, observing the prone figure. "He hasn't dropped out of Super Saiyan mode."

Gohan nodded, touching the damp forehead. "I sense equilibrium inside him now."

"But will it last?" Goten was worried.

"For the time being. The conflict driving him to this is yet to be resolved, but-"

A soft moan stopped their conversation. A broad hand covered Goten's.

Aqua eyes blinked open. "What...are you all doing here?"

"Dad! Are you okay?"

Goku sat up slowly, powering down. The huge flame of golden hair turned raven once more.

"I...was....Gohan? I felt your ki. You struck me?"

Gohan hugged him quickly. "You were out of control. I sent out a healing balm. I hope it helped."

Small smile. "It did. But I've got some unfinished buisness to take care of."

Trunks breached a sore subject. "Does it involve...father? We sensed him at some point, but-_

"He's here" Goku interrupted shortly. His face suddenly darkened. "Leave."

Goten helped him to his feet. "Not yet. Not until we understand everything that's going on here!"

Goku frowned, looking about. "Hmm. Vegita's muting his ki. What for? I need to see him."

They looked at him apprehensively.

Goku snorted. "I only meant to _talk._ We have a few unresolved issues."

Trunks sighed. "But why won't he show?"

"He's waiting for us to leave" Gohan was annoyed.

Goku glared at him. "So leave."

They stared at him, shocked by his brusque reply. "But what if he-"

"This is _my_ buisness, Gohan. Let your mother know I'll be home later. Go!!"

Goten started to speak, but Goku's expression quieted him. The black eyes blazed with a fire that brooked no argument.

Trunks nodded quietly. "Okay, Goku-san. Good luck...I think."

Goku immediately smiled like his old self. "Thanks guys....for everything."

Gohan stared, feeling a cold premonition. _I saw into your ki, father, and I know the truth._

He was immediately grabbed and hugged. "I know what you're thinking, Gohan. Trust me."

Gohan gave a half smile. "I trust you" _but not Vegita._

xxxx

Goku cheerfully waved and smiled as they flew off. Vegita rolled his eyes in exasperation.

_Again with that ridiculous mask._

Goku patiently waited until they faded from sight. His smile disappeared as he turned.

"Sou ka? Come out, Vegita!" he challenged.

Vegita floated gently towards him between trees. "You knew I was nearby."

Goku folded his arms. "Of course. The kata link told me, even though you powered down."

"Hmm."

Goku took a fighting stance. "I'm here for my freedom."

The Saiyan Prince gave a soft smile. He floated closer, just above Goku's head. "What does that mean?"

"Zakkenayo" Goku growled. "Back off! If you think-"

Vegita snaked his tail between his legs and coiled it around Goku's face. The scent was delicious, intoxicating. Goku momentarily closed his eyes as the buzz came back in his skull. Blood pounded in his ears.

Vegita smiled silently as he teased his tail along the thick neck, enjoying Goku's blissful expression as the tip rubbed his nose. Goku purred, his own tail waving in contentment.

"You were saying?"

He swore, angry at himself for responding. "Baka! Enough, Vegita" he pulled the tail from his neck.

Vegita landed on his feet. "What do you want? Besides the obvious."

"I already told you. I want my freedom."

Vegita eyed him slowly. "Hai, but from what?"

"You."

The Prince sneered. "Liar."

Goku pressed into him for intimidation. "Hontou ni? We'll see about that."

Vegita stepped back a bit, glaring defiantly. Doleful eyes sparked with blazing intensity. A slow smile curved his lips.

"So we shall."

Goku shook his head quickly. That damned buzzing again...why wouldn't it stop? The serum was supposed to...

He felt weird, disoriented. The world tilted at bizarre angles. Vegita was everywhere, fragmented in his vision.

_Nande Kuso!! What the hell??_

Blood flushed to his head once more. Sweet musk assaulted his senses. It sapped his will, drained his strength. He fell to his knees.

Strong arms encircled him, pulling him down into the grass.

His Saiyan blood rebelled. "Not...so fast, Vegita. I told you, it's over between us!" he shivered nonetheless.

Soft kisses across his face and collarbone. "And as I've repeated, it will never be over. _Never!!"_

Goku gasped, realizing his predicament. Vegita's hands were everywhere, arousing him to the point of no return. Expert fingers pulled at the sash on his gi suit.

_Kami, he smells fantastic. Got to do something...anything..._

With every ounce of willpower he could muster, he sent a ki enhanced knee into Vegita's gut. The Saiyan Prince went flying.

Goku staggered to his feet, sweating. _Damn. Feel like a drunk..._

Vegita went into a full body roll and landed on his feet like a cat. He smiled ferally, wiping blood from his mouth. His tail flicked in excitement.

"Grrr. Yess. You _will_ have to fight for your freedom."

Goku took his stance. _Get ready..._

"HAYEEEYAII!!" Vegita launched himself.

"AIIIIYAAAAA!!" Goku rejoined as he flew to the challenge. The two mighty Saiyans crashed into each other.

Their hands locked. Power coruscated around them both, sizzling in a wave of energy that burned a crater in the earth below. It grew and strengthened in intensity, firing blasts of ki for miles around.

Wild raven locks blazed into sprays of gold as they powered up to maximum. Goku shuddered. It felt marvelous, heady. He laughed insanely as power and desire ripped his soul to the core. They were nova, lighting the universe.

Vegita fed into it, roaring his approval through the kata link. Aqua eyes crazed with lust and conquest blazed in an inferno of the soul.

_This...is...what...we...were...meant...to...BE!!!_

KRAKOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!

Trees flattened, rivers strength grew as one, twin suns speaking words of power...

Goku panicked momentarily. _No!! Don't look at his eyes..._

He abruptly broke contact, kicking free. With a crashing peal of thunder the lightning collapsed in on itself.

Flying backward Goku fired a volley of flame spheres. Vegita responded with a hail of energy shards. For an indeterminite time they lighted the skies with pyrotechnics.

"Enough!!" Vegita roared, fangs bared. He thirsted for physical contact.

Goku understood this as well. It was the Saiyan way. With a snarl he launched himself head on into Vegita. Their fists pounded away as each sought dominance. Bruises and blood were soon evident.

Vegita gave a vicious kick. Goku howled as his ribs protested, crashing to earth. He back flipped up as Vegita closed once more, smashing his fist into the royal face. They punched and kicked at lightning speed.

The battle went on for hours as they inflicted pain and injuries. Goku transmitted behind Vegita and double fisted his back with all his remaining strength. The Saiyan Prince plummeted like a comet, bouncing off the earth below.

Goku heaved, collapsing from the sky as his power level dropped. He landed with a thud near Vegita. The Saiyan Prince was out, his locks raven once more.

Goku crawled over to the prone figure. "G...'Gita? Can you hear me?" his ribs were killing him. It hurt to breathe.

Vegita heaved, lying on his back. Goku leaned over him. They were both bloody and torn.

"G...'Gita?" he rasped again, ignoring his ribs.

Familiar eyes opened painfully on him. "...Nani?"

Goku nearly blacked out as he reached to touch the bruised face. "Do you have...any senzu beans?"

Vegita struggled to a sitting position. "Hai, my chest pocket. What's left of it."

Goku slid his fingers along the bloody fabric over hot skin. _So much..._

Vegita watched him.

Goku sniffed at the pungent scent. He stared intensely at rivulets of red. _Taste..._

Without thinking he leaned forward, kissing them away. The blood tingled in his mouth.

_More..._

Mesmerized by the beautiful chest he licked, catching trails of blood on his tongue. Vegita arched, purred. His tail slapped Goku across the shoulders. Goku shivered at the delightful sensations radiating heat down his back.

"Baka. We're a mess. Get the senzu beans already" Vegita growled.

Goku jolted from his sensory pleasure. _Nande-koto-wa? Am I mad?!_ he reached into the torn chest pocket.

Vegita lay back expectantly. "My arms are too sore."

Goku nodded, understanding. He placed a bean on Vegita's lips. The hot mouth captured his fingers and sucked.

Goku hissed. "Stop. Our fight isn't over."

Vegita did his best deep throat imitation. Goku couldn't pull his fingers out.

"Vegita, please. Enough." the sight was making him hard. He wanted to fight, not...

Vegita let go, smiling. His wounds healed perfectly.

"Your turn, Kakarot."

Before he could respond, Vegita took a senzu bean and shoved it between his lips. The capsule was pressed onto his tongue.

_Taste..._

Vegita watched in delight as Goku imitated the deep throat gesture, swallowing his fingers completely. Facial bruises faded and disappeared, cuts and welts dissolved. Dark wisps of hair clung to his face from sweat.

"Mmmmmmm"

"Enjoying ourselves?" Vegita purred as Goku sucked wildly, swaying his head side to side.

_What? No. I can't let him win! Must control..._

He released Vegita's fingers. "You tricked me. Clever."

Vegita yawned casually. "Baka. We need to bathe."

Goku sat up. "Agreed. But not together!!"

The Prince stood and walked towards a stream. "As you wish."

xxxx

Unfortunately senzu beans couldn't repair their torn clothes, but at least they were salvageable. Goku cursed. Getting blood out of a gi shirt wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. Vegita relaxed against the base of a tree, observing. His blue battle suit was somewhat ripped but not destroyed.

The Prince placed his hands behind his head. _Ah, Kakarot. Soon you will deliver on your promise. I can wait, but not much longer._

Goku glanced periodically back at Vegita. _I can play games, too. We'll see how this turns out._

His tail did a _twitch twitch._

Vegita smiled, watching the broad back ripple from exertion. _I love this, I can smell him from here. Almost there..._

Goku glanced up at him once more, dark eyes flashing. Vegita licked his lips slowly.

Gutteral snarl. /I'm no snack. You presume too much./

Vegita bared his canines. /Does this mean we fight again?/

Goku bared his own. /Freak./

Vegita nearly laughed. /Slut./

Goku slammed down his gi shirt by the river. "You're on" he gave a half smile, crouching low. His tail swayed aggressively.

Vegita regarded him with slitted eyes. _Now..._ his own tail lashed as he leaped to his feet. Goku charged. Vegita waited for him.

"Fool!!" a heavy thud as their bodies collided, rolling on the ground. End over end they tumbled, each grappling for the upper hand.

Goku had the physical advantage, but Vegita's battle skills were second to none and he fought with hellacious tenacity. The larger Saiyan tried pinning the Prince but was cracked in the jaw or gut repeatedly. Vegita had no intention of letting Goku close with him on the ground.

Animalistic groans punctuated their battle as they sweated and strained. Unlike their previous battle there was no blood drawn, no bruises made.

Vegita abruptly stopped fighting. With a surge of strength Goku slammed him on his back, pinning his hands high above his head.

The dark eyes were wild, savage. Goku grinned at his conquest as he heaved from exertion. Vegita was breathless as well.

"Still feeling smug, Prince? Or have you lost the will to fight? Our battle is _over."_

Vegita gazed up limpidly, his eyes liquid pools of night. "You're right. I can't fight you anymore..."

Goku still held him. "I don't trust you. Swear by everything Saiyajin that you will respect my wishes to live my life as I see fit!"

Vegita was grave. "I acknowledge your need. So be it. I swear."

"Good" he drew Vegita up into his arms. A tail coiled across his back, tracing lazy circles.

"Stop it, 'Gita."

Vegita held Goku tightly. He broke into a soft purr.

"A last memory, at least. Do you hate me for trying?" he slipped his tail down Goku's gi pants, teasing his crotch.

The larger Saiyan gasped at the pleasure. "Aah. Stop it, I said!"

Vegita nuzzled his face. "Like that, hmm? Do you hate me, Kakarot?"

Goku shook his head against the warm cheek. "I could never...hate you, Vegita. Never" _he smells so delightful...makes me want to..._

The taunting tail slipped down his bare back, finding another.

"Most misunderstand me" Vegita whispered in his ear. "I offer my soul to the one I love..."

Goku closed his eyes. His head buzzed again. _Kami, not this, not now..._

Vegita's tail curled lovingly around Goku's, ruffling it. Goku jolted, an electric sensation warming his back.

"Aahhh...nnngg" Vegita felt wonderful in his arms. He couldn't let go.

Vegita rasped in his ear, affected as well. "So much to say" he panted. "Don't you have a word for me?"

Goku felt his mind haze. "Vegita...I...I..."

Catlike licks on his neck. "A soft word?" his hands climbed Goku's back.

Goku closed his eyes, awash in Vegita's scent and warmth. He barely whispered. "My blood burns, 'Gita. You already know...how I feel..."

"Yes, love. I do!!" a stab.

Goku's eyes snapped open too late. _No!! You stinking Onore..._

He felt pain and weakness as Vegita sank his fangs into the soft flesh of his throat. Gently he was lowered into the soft grass. A fog of pleasure soon overwhelmed his mind, heating his body with desire. Vegita sipped him with slow torture.

"V-Vegita" he gasped. "W-why??"

The Prince sat up after a moment, licking his lips. /You made me a promise under the moon./

"I...will...resist...this..."

Soft chuckle. "A waste of time. I know your darkest desires, you know mine. We are Saiyan."

"I know. But you swore, gave your word..."

"And I will keep it. I intend to honor your wishes."

Goku strained up. He felt blood trickling down his neck. "You dared...invade my mind that way?"

The Saiyan Prince held him in place. "We have no secrets, Kakarot. You've known this from the beginning."

Goku fell back. _He's right. I've been a fool!_

Vegita stood and undressed, pulling off his battle suit in a slow display. Goku watched him silently.

"My Prince is beautiful" he marvelled at the perfectly sculpted form.

Vegita smiled before straddling him. He leaned forward and licked Goku's neck wounds, making the larger Saiyan tremble.

"Kami!!" Goku gasped as blood was lapped off his throat.

"Ah, my _bishounen"_ Vegita sighed softly. "Long have I looked forward to ravaging you properly."

Goku struggled up once more. He couldn't fight this much longer. "You drank first-" they both knew the significance. It was a matter of dominance.

Vegita pushed him back down. "Yessss."

Goku was lost in those dark eyes. "You tricked me...distracted me..."

Vegita kissed him hard, plumbing the wet mouth. "Mmmm. Yes."

Goku groaned, his body swollen with need. He didn't care anymore. Powerful arms went around Vegita of their own voilition.

Vegita licked his face slowly, tasting the high cheekbones and perfect nose. Goku closed his eyes, trying to capture those lips with his own as they moved. The hunger burned him now. There were no more lies.

Vegita lapped along the strong jawline, under the chin. Again he teased the neck wounds, pressing his tongue tip into them. Goku moaned loudly.

"'Gita, please...again" he turned his head aside.

Vegita panted, fighting for control. His tail flicked as he resisted the urge to take Goku like a wildman.

"Yesss. I will have a little more" he sucked the open wounds, sending Goku into convulsive shudders. Vegita slipped a hand between them, feeling Goku's erection beneath his gi pants.

Goku grabbed his ass cheeks, rubbing their groins in sensuous circles as he massaged. Vegita gasped, stripping the gi pants free. He wanted to taste that hot silk.

"Release me." He was in command here.

The hands immediately fell away. Vegita moved downward, taunting the powerful chest with his mouth. Velvet peaks strained with need as he teased and tasted, lifting them with suction. Whetting his fingers he paddled them mercilessly. Goku thrashed underneath him, clutching his back.

"Be still" Vegita growled, pausing. 


	7. Torment 5 conclusion

submission author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/V

A/U - A marriage is destroyed.

Chi Chi's Torment

(Continued)

"Hahh...ahh...can't" Goku hazed with desire.

Vegita smiled wolfishly at the heavy cock that bobbed wildly. He wouldn't touch it, not yet. Gently he kissed the flat belly, massaging a trail down strong hips. Tongue teased a velvety black thatch. Vegita sucked the sensitive area, pulling hairs in his teeth.

"Aaahhh...aaaa" Goku rolled his hips, wanting more. "Vegita...gods, yes..."

Vegita slowed his pace, sweat rivering down his back. The need for completion was coming. Taking the thick shaft in one hand he plunged over it, sliding his lips to the root, relishing the flavor. He rolled his head in lazy circles, pulling with hard suction to the soft tip.

Goku howled like an unholy terror, bouncing his hips in frenzy. Vegita barely held on, grasping the thick thighs as he deep throated. Two fists grabbed his hair.

The Saiyan prince snaked a hand under the shaft, squeezing the heavy sacs as he sucked the velvety cock tip. He watched his lover. Goku growled at him with raw lust, handsome features flush with sweat. A tongue coiled out wantonly.

"Do me, my Prince" he rasped hungrily. "I want you. I've _always_ wanted you!!"

Vegita nearly broke, the beautiful sight driving him wild. Releasing Goku's cock he pulled the powerful legs wide apart. Dark eyes were feral as he fell on his prize, lapping the warm wet entry of his need.

Goku thrashed in mad desire as the slippery tongue slithered inside, teasing something that made him see oblivion's dark light. A furred tail slapped Vegita's back, demanding more.

"V-Vegita, h-hurry" breathless.

"Mmm" the tongue pushed hard inside.

Goku shrieked again, color dotting his vision as pure sensation washed up his back. His body was taught with tension, corded neck muscles bulging as he grimaced in pleasure.

Vegita nearly pounced. The big, lush body lay before him, a mass of quivering need. Goku groaned as he withdrew his tongue.

The Saiyan Prince squeezed himself hard, holding his last shred of control.

"Beg me, then tell me the truth" he growled, panting. This would be the last time.

Goku licked his lips hotly as he lay prone. Dark heat shone from his eyes as he stroked himself slowly. A furred tail ran sinuously against Vegita, trailing the cleft of his ass, coiling his thigh. Running a line of scent across his nose. A favor returned, and a promise. Goku slid his tongue over sharp canines, a sleazy taunt. /Yummy./

Vegita smiled sharply at the display. /Slut./

Saiyan blood raged. In a flurry of motion Vegita pulled Goku up and kneeled. The larger Saiyan straddled him swiftly, spreading himself wide. Vegita gripped the lush ass cheeks, impaling his lover without hesitation. Goku shrieked at the entry, powerful arms crushing Vegita close.

Vegita thrust fiercely into the delicious heat. Sharp teeth nipped at the tender flesh of Goku's chest as he bucked and rode his Prince. A fist kneaded the base of his tail as it coiled around Vegita's forearm.

/Now you will tell me!/

Goku moaned incoherently, his head thrown back in ecstacy. Shockwaves of delight danced from his groin to his belly. Vegita felt his own heart slam against his ribcage as he banged away. Prickly heat tickled his skin and fired his loins. He would hammer it out of the slut or die trying. Sweat covered bodies shone in bold relief, glazed from frenzied need. Furred tails whipped out of control, striking hot skin.

Goku ground his hips against Vegita furiously, his thick cock painfully squashed between slickened bellies. He was draining. _Kami... it hurts so good..._

"aahhh....hhhkkk....V-Veg-ita...."

Vegita bit his shoulder, holding the thick arms crushingly tight. "Hrghh.....tell me..."

"Aaaa...always...been...you...I...I..."

"SAY IT!!" Vegita hissed, control nearly gone.

Goku's eyes rolled back as he neared the edge. "Love..."

Vegita's body tightened like a bow. He couldn't hold back any longer. Goku spasmed above him, his last defense gone.

"Haaaiiiiiiii...my...Prince..." Both Saiyans exploded into a tempest of flame and passion.

Vegita saw stars everywhere as his body wracked in indescribable pleasure. Heat held him, loved him, burned him deliciously. He wanted nothing more, this was perfection itself. He emptied himself into that heat, pouring all his soul into that perfection. Perfection...and eternity.

_You are my one true love..._

Goku screamed and screamed, air collapsing from his lungs. It was never like this, ever. Fire raced up his back, blasted his skull and filled his vision with love. Love and...eternity. It flooded him, filled him, made him whole. Hungrily he devoured it deep into his soul. Eternity...and perfection.

_If this is dying I'll gladly die a hundred times..._

Vegita could only hold on. His sanity was gone, ripped to shreds, lost to lust and love. He heard his name.

"VEGITA I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Goku could only hold on. His sanity was gone, ripped to shreds, lost to love and lust. He said the word.

"VEGITA I LOVE YOU!!!!"

And everything else was forgotten.

The flame dissolved, enveloping them in darkness.

xxxx

Vegita lay against a tree, stroking his lover, his friend, his mate. Never had he known such peace. Goku slept nestled in his arms.

The Saiyan prince smiled, tracing the handsome features with a finger.

_So beautiful. The having is sweeter than the wanting. And you are mine now, all mine. The fools thought they could keep us apart with their serums and recriminations. It was only a matter of time._

Goku frowned in sleep, turning over against his shoulder.

_Ssh, my Bishounen. Only happy thoughts, now._

Black lashes fluttered to awareness. "Nani?"

Dark eyes were gentle. "Sleeping beauty."

Goku smiled slightly, still groggy. "But you're the Prince. _My_ Prince" he pulled Vegita in for a kiss.

Vegita closed his eyes. /No doubt/ their lips brushed in a tender touch. Gradually they pulled apart. Goku edged up alongside, bracing against the tree trunk. Vegita noted his distress and stiffness of movement.

"Are you alright?"

Goku grinned devilishly. "Just sore. You damn near killed me."

Vegita smirked. "I thought it might come to that. Why couldn't you admit you loved me?"

Goku sighed, touching his cheek. "I was a fool, koibito. I thought if I denied it long enough my love for you would lose strength. Obviously it didn't work."

Vegita licked his ear. "Silly Baka. But we have forever now."

Goku nuzzled. "True. Til death do we part."

Vegita's eyes lit with a hidden fire. "There will be no death."

Goku sat back suddenly. "What are you talking about?"

The Saiyan Prince took his hands. "I have a surprise for you. A month ago I came across the missing dragon balls. I made a wish."

Goku's dark eyes grew rounder still. "You mean you...you..."

"I wished us to be immortal. Nothing will separate us now, not even time and eternity."

Goku leaned against the tree, overwhelmed. "Oh my...'Gita...I don't know what to say."

Vegita lowered his eyes. "Say you'll marry me" he held out his fingertips.

Goku smiled. "Silly. We already were" he touched the fingertips with his own.

xxxx

Chi Chi wsn't prone to _creating_ worry, but something was wrong, terribly wrong.

_Goku's been gone since what...yesterday afternoon? What's going on?_

She nearly leaped from her skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mama? This is Goten. Where's dad?"

"I don't know! He's been missing since yesterday-"

A sound at the door. Gohan walked in. Chi Chi motioned him down the hallway.

"Your brother just came in the door."

A pause. "Okay. I'm on my way over, too."

"See you then" she put down the reciever. "Have you heard anything?" she was anxious.

Gohan sighed. "No" he sat at the kitchen table.

Chi Chi waited a moment, watching his expression. "Well..._what?_ Have you seen or heard anything I said?!"

Gohan looked striken. "Mom...let's wait for Goten so I don't have to say this twice."

xxxx

The two lovers dressed, repairing their damaged clothing remarkably well considering the circumstances. They stood together by a small lake.

"You've been quiet" onyx eyes were warm on Goku.

Goku smiled at his Prince. "I've been thinking...there may be a compromise here that works for everyone."

Vegita lifted a curious eyebrow. "Oh? And who will do most of the compromising?"

Goku took up his hands. "Could you do me a favor? Please?"

"Anything."

"I need to stay with Chi Chi for the duration of our life together. She's been through so much pain on account of us."

Vegita staggered back, pushing his hands away. "You're saying..._what?_ That we won't be together?!"

"Please listen to-"

Black eyes burned with rage. "Baka!! Never, do you hear me?! Are you insane?"

Goku gripped his arms. "Listen! I know this sounds crazy...but we're talking about a few decades here."

"Chikuso! You would've far outlived her anyway, even without the wish. And what am _I_ supposed to do in the meantime??"

Goku shook his head quickly. "We'll still find time to be together-"

Letting out a stream of curses, Vegita blasted him with a ki bolt, sending Goku airborne over the lake.

"You think to make a fool of me? A sideline whore?!"

Goku landed in the water with a loud plop. Vegita stalked the shoreline, still cursing.

"I am the Prince of Saiyans, and _won't_ be denied!!"

Goku burst from the water and tackled him by surprise. They rolled in the grass end over end. Finally Goku's weight gave him the momentum needed to pin his mate.

"Enough" he growled, canines showing. "Be reasonable, Vegita, and think of someone besides yourself! What harm can my proposal do?"

Vegita swore again. "Your propensity for self delusion borders on the manic, Kakarot" he hissed. You are _my_ mate, not hers! She will know the difference no matter how you hide it. Sooner or later you will slip, and it will destroy her. Do you really expect to live an illusion for decades while she grows old and withered?"

Goku stared, considering his words. _Could he?_

Vegita smiled at his confusion. It was that same confusion that made his own conquest so sweet. He continued.

"Think of her resentment when she grows old and you stay young and vital. Even your sons will eventually age and die. What then?"

With a strangled cry, Goku let him up. Pain etched across his features.

"I don't know...I'll breach that problem when it arises, but..."

Vegita stroked his shoulders in comfort. "Koi, this is madness. You cannot make it work."

Goku turned, his dark eyes liquid against long black lashes. Vegita thought he'd melt right there.

_Kuso, don't look at me that way..._

Goku thumbed Vegita's lower lip before drawing him into a deep kiss.

/I can make it work...if my mate loves me enough to understand./

Vegita felt a tear splash his cheek. Goku's open emotion washed over him in waves, overwhelming his resistance. His own eyes grew wet when he finally pulled out from the tender kiss.

"Damn you...alright" he looked down. "I'll go along with your plan...but I won't like it."

Goku nuzzled him as they embraced tightly. "Oh, 'Gita...no wonder I love you so much. And we _will_ find time to be together, I promise."

"We'd better" the Prince held his significant other tightly. He ruffled Goku's tail with his own, making them both moan in delight.

Goku brushed his lips along the smooth jawline, feeling the sweet musky odor peak fire in his groin. Vegita growled softly, sensing his need. The scent was overwhelming, exciting...Goku licked his canines as he leaned in for a red kiss. Vegita yelped in pain and surprise before groaning against him in pleasure. The taller Saiyan lowered his mate to the ground, still holding his throat hostage. Vegita went limp with bliss as Goku drank him...

xxxx

Chi Chi and her sons discussed their concerns about Goku's disappearance.

"So you actually saw them _together??_" she felt hysterical.

"Yes, but not that way, Kaa-san" Goten reassured her. "If anything, it looked as if they were going to square off."

Chi Chi looked at her eldest son. "Is this true Gohan?"

He nodded. "In fact, dad sent us away after we put out the huge fireball..."

"What fireball? You mean that hurricane disturbance that hit the shorelines late last night?"

Gohan grinned._"Dad_ was that hurricane."

Chi Chi exhaled. _Thank kami he's so gentle._ "But...something you sensed earlier was amiss?"

Gohan looked down. "I saw into his ki...the reason he lost control was because he was in conflict. Conflict about Vegita."

Chi Chi felt her heart grow cold. "No..." she said in denial. "Not after everything we've been through...to get it back, and then..." she couldn't finish. Goten put an arm around her.

"It isn't over yet, Kaa-san" he said gently.

"How can I fight something like this, if _he_ can't!"

Gohan looked away momentarily. "There's something else you need to know...they're bonded."

"WHAT?!"

"Gohan!" Goten shouted in disbelief. "But...how? Do you think-"

Chi Chi felt herself losing it. "No...NO..."

Gohan held her hands across the table. "Hold on, Kaa-san. Listen. This probably happened during the time dad was influenced, prior to him using the serum."

Chi Chi was hopeful. "But will it influence us, I wonder?"

"Maybe not. Keep in mind the bond existed during your reconciliation. He's determined to make things work with you."

"I know. In fact, things were progressing so well between us...I hadn't been this happy in awhile."

"Then hold onto that thought, mom" Goten told her. "We didn't give up on dad, and he never gave up on you."

Chi Chi laughed wildly. "Saiyans. They're all crazy!"

Gohan considered recent events. "I think dad's showdown was about the bond. Vegita clearly didn't want to confront him with us there."

"What was Vegita doing there?!" she felt panicked again.

"Hiding, like the dog he is" Goten remarked. "We were hesitant to leave, but dad was adamant. I think he wanted to settle things once and for all."

Chi Chi went to the window. "I hope they don't kill each other in the process."

xxxx

"Are you trying to kill me, Kakarot?" Vegita gasped, lying in the grass. Goku had just finished sucking him dry.

"Hmm" Goku licked cream from his lips. "Just so you know who's my number one. Now stop arguing about it. This plan will work, believe me."

Vegita sighed blissfully. He felt too good to yell anymore. "I believe you. Now help me up, my legs aren't ready."

Goku laughed softly, helping his mate to his feet. Vegita closed the catch in his pants.

"That was a dirty trick, biting me like that. _Onore!"_

Goku licked the open neck wound, making his Prince shiver. "Koibito. You're a fine one to talk, coming on to me like a siren and then attacking. Remind me never to play poker with you."

Vegita's eyes rolled in delight as warm lips suckled the last traces of blood away. "Ano. Whatever."

Goku tasted with satisfaction. "Hai."

They held each other in silence a few moments, regaining their wits from the heady rush of blood.

"You'd make a perfect prostitute, koi" the Saiyan Prince finally said. "Hot in the sack and built like a tank. Perhaps I'll enjoy sneaking around, it sounds tasty. I have all sorts of nasty places for us to meet in mind."

Goku lowered his eyes and gave him a tongue kiss. /Freak./

/Slut./

They pulled apart finally, eyes dark with fire. "Let the games begin."

xxxx

Goten started suddenly. "Gohan! He's coming home...I can feel him."

Gohan nodded. "Interesting. His ki is completely stable now."

Chi Chi ran to the door. "All that matters is that he's here!" she stood anxiously as her sons joined her. A familiar figure came into view and floated down.

"Goku! Thank Kami, you aren't hurt!" she ran into his arms.

Goten and Gohan moved forward. "Tou-san!"

His eyes sparkled at them all. "Moshi-moshi."

They shared a group hug. Chi Chi stood back and appraised his appearance. His clothing was somewhat torn and full of old blood stains. Even so, the face and body were unmarred, beautiful as ever. Goten and Gohan also reviewed his overall state of health.

"Dad...did you fight Vegita?" Gohan needed to know.

Goku motioned them all inside. "Not out here. We've given the neighbors enough to talk about as it is."

xxxx

Vegita met up with Bulma and discussed the future with her. She was floored.

"Wh...Whaaaat? You want to stay here at the corporation?"

The handsome Saiyan nodded. "This entire experience with Kakarot has taught me a lesson. Frankly, I'm done with it. We've made our peace, and now it's time to move on."

Trunks came into the office area. "I'm glad to hear that, father. But this is true, you really want to stay with us and be a family?"

"Hontou, my son. I've treated all of you grieviously. That will change."

Trunks and Bulma stared at each other, pleasantly surprised.

"Don't look so shocked. Even a Prince can learn. And I...regret the pain my obsession caused" he held Bulma's hand.

"There is much we need to discuss later. Perhaps a new beginning?"

Bulma nearly fell into her office chair.

xxxx

"Dad I wanted to tell you the truth...that I saw into your ki that day and knew" Gohan admitted.

Goku smiled at him genuinely. "My son, I _know_ the characteristics of your secret power. Remember?"

Gohan grinned back. "Gomen."

Chi Chi was still worried. "But what about this 'bond' buisness?"

Goten was tenative. "It won't cause...a conflict of interest, will it?"

"Iie, Goten. You worry too much. The strength of the bond was broken during our little..._discussion."_ he lied expertly.

"You went to gain your freedom?" Gohan surmised. "By force?"

Sly smile. "Yeah. Got it, too" he grabbed Chi Chi, twirling her around. She laughed like a giddy child.

"What...are you crazy!" her face was flush with relief and happiness.

"Well all right!" Goten slapped hands with his brother.

Goku was exuberant. "Let's go into town and celebrate! I'm in the mood tonight."

Chi Chi giggled. "That's fine honey, but take a bath. You stink like a wildman."

He sniffed at his torn gi shirt and grinned. "That's my Chi Chi!"

Goten and Gohan roared with laughter.

xxxx

_It was a night of reflection. The game was set, the pieces in place and none could leave the field._

Vegita lay alongside Bulma, smiling. She was so gullible. His lies were taken and swallowed whole like the sweetest candy. But it was worth the charade. Kakarot was his...and all he had to do was wait.

_I'm just a thought away, love. Can you feel me?_

Goku snuggled with a sleeping Chi Chi, eyes lidded with peace and content. It was so easy, really. She needed to believe. But he could do this for a few decades. Vegita was his...he just needed patience.

_I'm just a touch away, love. Do you want me?_

THE END

Ooh, these boys are skanks... 


End file.
